Things Change
by missIF
Summary: three years after the YJ mentors dissapear they wake up to find that neither the world nor themsleves are the same as they remember. they find that the kids have changed and there is something wrong with the whole thing. Can the heros fix the world before everything ends badly for their kids? Mentor perspective. Read and Review!
1. Green Arrow

**So I have decided to write a new story concerning the YJ mentors; Batman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Flash and Superman. Basically in this the mentors wake up only to find that strange things have happened to their world, mainly their sidekicks. It is now up to the JL to figure out what happened and to set things right before it's too late.**

**I won't give any more details right now but please be aware that some scenes can be a bit disturbing. While others may be totally turbing at times. Just wanted you to be aware!**

**(do I really have to do this?) I don't own YJ or JL and if I did the DC universe would have lots more fluff than evil things!**

* * *

**Green Arrow**

I don't know what happened. One second Flash and I are having a cool chat about how well the team was doing, how things were with Iris and Dinah, the possible attraction between our two protégés, when I blacked out. After that everything seemed unreal.

I was in Paula's house, watching as her and Artemis fought. It pained me to see the ex-villain and her daughter fight like this, I genially cared about Artemis and her mom like they really were blood related. Same went for Roy. Paula and Artemis were getting louder and it looked like Paula was about to break down into tears. Artemis yelled at her mother, blaming her for the league not trusting her.

It broke my heart to see them this way. I couldn't understand why Artemis was so upset at her mom, she would never intentionally hurt Paula like this. Artemis cared to much about her mother to blame her for anything. It wasn't in her nature to completely hate her family. She really was a nice, caring girl who was just afraid of losing those closer to her. It only hurt more when Artemis ran out the door in a fit of rage leaving Paula behind as the poor woman cried.

I wanted nothing more than to just hold Paula, she didn't deserve this even if she was an ex-criminal, but my body wouldn't move. Instead the world around me changed and I was now standing in the middle of an older apartment. It wasn't too bad, it was clean, furnished and well kept, but there were obvious signs of this being one of those couple-shared apartments. I saw Artemis walk in, wearing a jersey too big for her with her hair hanging loose, and sit on the couch. She looked older than the last time I saw her, almost eighteen. She looked sad too. I wondered how much of this was real and how much could be a trick. But it was like watching from a hidden camera or being a fly on the wall.

"-_seven new reports of missing persons in the last three days. Police still have no idea where these people are or who took them although police commissioner Gordon has informed that Gotham PD is doing everything in their power to-_"

Artemis switched channels in a way that worried me. She looked bored of the report as if this was everyday news. Even for Gotham this didn't sound very good. Where was Batman and Robin? She changed channels again, this time to the international news station.

"_-in other news tonight, a series of craters was found through the Metropolis area. Large pieces of land were torn up and government officials claim it was all part of an experimental weapons demonstration_"

"Conner." Artemis breathed looking at the screen longingly. Thankfully from my frozen spot I could see the TV screen as well. The report showed craters dotting the deserted land just outside of Metropolis. I had seen those kinds of craters, but what was Superboy doing? Where was Kent? Wasn't he supposed to be teaching him or something? I thought Bats had straightened him out about his lack in parenting skills?

The TV was shut off and Artemis got up and headed for the closet, making sure nobody was around (obviously she couldn't see me), before reaching into the small room and grabbing a scrap book off the top shelf. She walked back over to the couch and placed the book on the coffee table in front of her. Inside were dozens of newspaper clippings, web-reports and pictures taken from off the internet along with handwritten notes and maps with ink circles on them. I noticed she turned to one page that read 'Conner Kent/ Superboy'. She grabbed some sticky notes and a pen, then circled areas on the map of Metropolis and added a note that said: _Conner craters What is he doing?_ She placed the new note among the rest and stared flipping through the pages when the door opened.

"Hey! I'm back!"

Wally West, now looking like a full grown young man, walked into the apartment, took off his coat and shoes then sat beside Artmeis on the couch and kissed her cheek. About time these two got together.

Artemis glanced at Wally, "Hey." Then returned to flipping pages. The poor kid looked a little shot down until he noticed the book.

"Anything new?"

"Conner's still in Metropolis but it just keeps getting weirder."

"Any word from M'gann?"

"None in the past three days. I was hoping she would at least call and update us on what she and Conner have been up to." She sounded so upset. I got the message that Conner and M'gann had hooked up and were probably somewhere in Metropolis. At least the some of the kids were still together.

Wally put his arm around my apprentice, "I'm sure they're fine. Conners not stupid and M'gann's got her magic way of calming him. Plus Wolf and Sphere are with them so they got a nice little family to keep them occupied."

"At least we know two of our friends are still okay." Artemis sounded so tired, like she was pushing her limit by just breathing. Wally noticed and pulled her into a hug. Thank god he knew when a girl needed to be comforted.

He kissed the top of her forehead, "I'm sure Kaldur and Dick are fine. Kal is probably somewhere in the Pacific doing what he does best, beating the snot out of some bad fish and fending off swooning mermaids." Artemis actually laughed. I never realized how long it felt since I had heard that. "And Dick is... Well ummm..."

I did **not** like the way he said that.

"Wally we haven't seen him in _two years_. How do we even know he's still alive?"

"Hey, he's Robin remember?"

"I only remember Gotham being practically torn in two until the League did something. We never saw him again after that." She eyed the last page in the scrap book. It was a group photo of the Team.

"Don't talk like that. If anyone could get out of that it's-"

Artemis suddenly pushed herself out of Wally's arm, "It's what Wally? It's ridiculous that I could think Robin the boy wonder might be dead? You saw the Manor yourself. There's nothing left! Over two million people died that night and we haven't seen Dick since! Do you remember what the League told us? After we all searched the city for days and found nothing. The League, the goddamn **Justice League** told us that we should accept it! That Dick was dead and never coming back." The girl was in tears now, falling into Wally's open arms as she broke down and cried freely into his chest.

I saw Wally's tears too. I didn't blame them. If Robin was dead, what happened to Batman? What had happened to Gotham? The fatherly part of me wanted to hold them both, tell them that just yesterday I was watching them train as a team with everyone still there, still alive.

Artemis sniffed, "It's been two years now hasn't it?"

Wally nodded, "Still feels like yesterday, doesn't it?"

"We should call M'gann and Conner. Try Kaldur too and meet up."

"I thought you said it was stupid to go visit an empty grave?"

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't. Disrespectful, right?"

He nodded, "That's what Barry always told me."

I noticed Artemis stiffen. She pulled herself from Wally's chest, "Where do you think they are now?"

"I have no idea. It's been almost three years, if they wanted to come back they would have by now."

"If they even _want_ to come back."

"Arty I don't think that's fair."

"Fair? Wally they vanished. Not like the sixteen hour thing but for three years they have been gone. Three years since we last saw them. Do you remember how the rest of the League reacted? We lost six of the JL's powerhouses, we lost the goddamn Batman, the Leagues **leader**, we lost Superman. We lost the most powerful person on the planet! We lost all our mentors in one day! Not like in the failsafe, not like when we watched he whole League go down... I miss them. I miss Oliver and Barry, Clark, J'onn, Orin. Even Bruce. I want them to be here."

"Me too."

Was my hearing finally going or did Arty say that we; Barry, Clark, Bruce, Orin and J'onn and I, have all gone missing for the past three years? That would explain why the kids looked older, but I had just seen Artemis, sixteen year old Artemis, only an hour ago! In the Cave! At Happy Harbor! What the hell!? The two youngsters disappeared in a cloud of smoke, replaced by an image of Roy in yet another apartment.

Roy defiantly looked older, tired and his hair was a bit longer with a five o'clock shadow. He sat on a couch with a black haired woman, Cheshire to my surprise, next to him. The scene was so much like the one with Wally and Artemis it scared me, but I was pretty sure that Wally hadn't been holding a baby in his arms.

"So are you going to go?" Jade asked him.

Roy looked at the baby in his arms, then at Jade. "Everyone else will be going. It still doesn't feel right though."

"Roy I know it's hard, but if you don't go like you did the first time, you're just going to regret it later."

"You don't know anything about this." he hissed but Jade held her ground.

"He was your friend and now he's dead. If you don't go visit the grave with the rest then you are disrespecting that friendship. You owe it to him to at least _visit_."

"I don't owe anyone anything. And he's not dead."

"No body and the evidence being half of Gotham being destroyed rules out most chances of survival."

"You weren't there."

"Neither were you. I'm looking at this from a logical perspective. Roy you are already pushing yourself to find Speedy. Please don't lose yourself to every rumor you hear."

"I don't need an assassins advice."

Yeesh. These two argued like an old couple.

"I'm not advising you as an assassin. I'm speaking as your wife." That explains **so** much. "And I'm telling you as your wife to get off your lazy ass and call Wally and Kaldur. I already called Artemis and they're going. That means _we are going too_."

Jade took the baby and stormed off into the bedroom. She reminded me of Dinah with that attitude. Maybe that was a good thing. I focused on Roy. My first protegé, sidekick, partner, son. Apparently my _disappearance_ had actually taken a toll on him. I hated seeing Roy like this. After finding out that he was a Cadmus clone, I had tried everything to get him to open up to me. Nothing worked and I started to think that he would never get over it. Maybe that's where Jade came in. Hopefully the girl had knocked some sence into him. Roy sighed and picked up the nearest phone, walking right next to me. I just wanted to scream at him and tell him I was here for him, give him a hug and tell him I was always there for him, like I used to when he was still Speedy.

Roy put the phone to his ear. "Hey, Kaldur. Yeah it's me. Long time no talk, huh? Yeah I know. Jades been talking to me about it. I'm going to go and meet the others. You in? Seriously?" Was it me or did Roy just laugh? "Wally and Artemis are going at six. No I'm not bringing Jade or Lian. Yeah, sure. Okay. See ya there."

Jade came up from behind him and hugged him around the waist. "I'm sure Dick would be happy that the whole family is going this time."

"So are you going to come or not?"

"Is this a request or are you too embarrassed to introduce me to your friends?"

"You said the whole family. You're my family and I doubt Dick would mind."

She smiled and my heart melted as they shared a small kiss. I was happy for Roy. He deserved a little bit of love in his life. I wanted to see more, truth be told, but the scene was eloped by mist and everything went white.

I felt something hit my head and my eyes shot open.

"Gah!" I yelled bolting up from the floor. Wait. _Floor_? I looked around. I was on the floor of a metal room, possibly a bunker by it's size and the air was stale. A single door lead to another room but I didn't go in. Instead my eyes focused on the five other grown men in tights spread out of the floor around me, unconscious. Batman, Superman, Flash, Martian Manhunter and Aquaman.

All the missing mentors here and accounted for and I was the first to wake up.

_What happened to us?_

* * *

**TADA! Okay you can leave reviews now. I hope you liked it because instead of doing important homework that could effect my education I decided to write this instead so please appreciate that. You're welcome. I will update again, though possibly not for a while since schools getting busy!**

**I will also try to update my other YJ story, High School Sucks, but please be patient.**

**BYEBYE! **


	2. Flash

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Don't own**

* * *

**Flash**

Last thing I remember was talking with GA, then BAM! A flash of light and suddenly I'm watching a 19 year old Wally walk through the streets of Centeral City in a jacket and sneakers. Poor kid looked terrible, not in an ugly way but more like he had just watched his favorite cartoon get canceled. I wasn't moving but my body seemed to follow him, which is really weird because I'm so used to going faster than the speed of light.

He stopped at a flower boutique, looked for a minute at some tulips, then moved on. His phone rang and I could even hear the other end of the conversation,

"Hey Conner. What's up?"

_"M'gann wanted to let you know that we might be a bit late."_

"Why's that? What's going on in big old Metropolis?" Even with a sad look on his face, Wally was still Wally.

_"I had a bit of an accident-"_

"She pregnant!"Wally screamed at the top of his lungs. Same old Kid Flash.

_"What!? NO! Geez man why do you do that to me? I meant I got a little angry and may have created some new craters in the Metropolis area..."_

"Sorry dude. Being funny is what I do. As for the crater thing I don't think I can really help you out there."

_"I just wanted to let you know we might be late."_

Wally sighed like I have never heard before, I could practically feel the heartbreak coming off the kid. "It's fine. As long as your there, right? I think Kaldur's going this time but I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't show."

I heard Conner scowl, "_Not like he cares anyways_."

"Dude that's not fair. You know what Kal was like after that. He almost shut down if it wasn't for Tula.**(BTW Tula is ALIVE in this. Just saying)** He felt like it was his fault."

_"I still think it's wrong he didn't show last year. Kaldur was just as much responsible as the rest of us were and _we_ showed. I just think it's cowardly."_

"Maybe so but it's Kal's decision. Hear anything from Roy?"

_"No. And I doubt we will anytime soon."_

"I'll try him later. I'm home now so I'll call you back."

_"Bye."_

Wally entered the apartment, surprisingly Artemis was there on the couch looking at a scrap book. I was still preoccupied with the conversation I just heard, though I swear Wally kissed Artemis' cheek. Wat were Wally and Conner talking about? Going to what? What CRATERS? Were was GA and Supes in all of this? How much time had gone by? I was probably in one of those 'dream of the things that is happening to those close to you' kind of situations. Pretty normal for a guy who hangs with aliens, metas and runs around in tights everyday. I wonder what Iris was up to? Why haven't I seen her yet? Were Wally's parent okay? What about Jay and the other Leaguers?

"It's what Wally?" Artemis' yelling snapped me from my thoughts. "It's ridiculous that I could think Robin the boy wonder might be dead?" **WHAT!? **Batman was **NOT** going to be happy. "There's nothing left! Over two million people died that night and we haven't seen Dick since!" Nothing left? Of Gotham? The Cave? No it had to be Gotham if over two..two million... "The League, the goddamn **Justice League** told us that we should just accept it! That Dick was dead and never coming back!"

Artemis broke down into tears, I saw Wally fighting back the salty liquid too. The JL had told the kids that? To just give up? What about Batman? Was he dead too? No that was not possible, he is Batman for God's sake! Robin...Dick, the little baby of the JL family, the first sidekick, the boy wonder... It just couldn't be.

Artemis swallowed back a cry, "It's been two years now hasn't it?"

Two years? Two years since Dick...

"Still feels like yesterday, doesn't it?"

"We should call M'gann and Conner. Try Kaldur too and meet up."

"I thought you said it was stupid to go visit an empty grave?"

That nearly tore my heart out. Two years ago these kids had to bury an empty coffin dedicated to their friend.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't. Disrespectful, right?"

Wall smiled warmly, "That's what Barry always told me."

I saw her stiffen, like Wally saying my name had just summoned Voldemort. "Where do you think they are now?"

They who?

"I have no idea. It's been almost three years, if they wanted to come back they would have by now."

Oh God he was talking about me wasn't he?! No wonder Wally looked so much older! Three years ago he was a 16 year old kid, now he's 19 and living away from home! Dear God! If this was playing at real time then I've been gone for THREE FREAKING YEARS! Worse than 16 hours by a long shot! And I wasn't the only one either! By the sound of it I disappeared along with other Leaguers which meant that the JL was short on members and I don't think Wally or Artemis were still in the hero business and ohmygodIrisisgoingtokillmewhenIgethome! IfIevergethomewherethehellamIwhyisthishappeningwha t'sgoingonhowdoyoustopthisthing! **(Barry is such a spazz)**

"-we lost the goddamn Batman, the Leagues **leader**, we lost Superman. We lost the most powerful person on the planet! We lost all of our mentors in one day! Not like in the failsafe, not like when we watched the whole League go down... I miss them. I miss Oliver, Barry, Clark, J'onn, Orin. Even Bruce. I want them to be here."

My heart broke as I saw Wally shed a tear, "Me too."

I tried to run, to hold them, tell them it would be okay like a good uncle should. What kind of uncle just leaves? Even if I did ever see Wally in person, how could I face him knowing I let him down like this? They have been alone for three years, without guidence from the people they looked up to and trusted.

Wally kissed Artemis on the head, "I talked to Conner. They are coming but they might be a little late. You hear anything from Roy?"

"Jade called and said she'd talk him into it." Jade? As in Chesire the assassin? Aremis' sister? With Roy? "We agreed for around six. Usually time."

"That gives us three hours to get to the worst city on Earth."

"Or what's left of it." Ouch.

"I'm going to call Kaldur and see if I can perswayed him." The ex-Kid Flash got up from the couch and walked over to the nearest phone, dialed a few numbers then waited.

"Hey Kaldur. It's Wally. Yeah been a while, huh?" I couldn't hear the Kaldur over the phone. "I wanted to let you know that there's still a place for you if you want to join us this time. Come on dude. You can't just skip this. It's not right. Well what does Tula have to say about it? She's right man. You should come or you'll never get over it. I didn't mean it like that Kaldur. No I meant it like you need to relize it wasn't your fault. None of us knew, we were no where near Gotham. Dick made his own choise, it wasn't your fault, believe me Kal I miss him too. But I know that Rob would be hurt if you kept blaming yourself. You owe it to him to at least say some final goodbyes. That's right, six o'clock. Okay, thanks Kaldur. We'll see you there."

Wally set down the phone, who knew he was so good with people.

Artemis looked at him from the couch, "He's actually coming?"

Wally nodded, "Yep. Today is the day."

I wanted to laugh at the irony of Wally saying that, but it wasn't a good situation. I saw Wally walking back to Artemis, but mist began to cloud the world around me and I lost sight.

Next thing I know I'm hitting my head on some concret, "OW!" I bolt up and hold the back of my head. Wait... I'm sitting on the floor... of a room...made of metal... and Green Arrows here with everyone else... WHAT!?

* * *

**And there you go! Chapter 2! From Flashes perspective and I added some more from after GA woke up. Next will either be Superman or Martian Manhunter...**

**PLEASE REVIEW and check out my High School Sucks story too! now i'm tired and I'm going to bed. BYEBYE!**


	3. Martain Manhunter

**Hello! Thanks all of ya for reviewing and following! Sorry I haven't updated some of my other stories I've been busy and writers block is attacking my brain like a cyber-man infestation...Has anyone else seen the newest Star Trek movie? I was crying like a baby... No spoilers but...*sobs in a corner with a bucket of ice cream***

**I don't own anything as awesome as YJ, Doctor Who or Star Trek...so sad...**

* * *

**Martain Manhunter**

The first thing I felt was a tidal wave of emotion. Anger, fear, hatred, sadness, anguish, confusion, pain. So much pain. And regret. Nothing I would have expected in a million years from my sweet niece M'gann. I witnessed as she searched the globe for my presence. I know I am not there but I do not know where I am now. I can see M'gann argue with Conner, her half-kryptonion boyfriend, about something I cannot hear, I feel her anger and hate. I seen M'gann, older and more mature, her hair is shorter, getting a job at a human library, moving into an apartment with Conner in Metropolis, I feel her happiness, the tranquility and peace in her mind. I see her laugh and smile despite all the pain I felt her go through.

Suddenly all the images stop and I am standing in an apartment watching as M'gann continues to cook. She is now twenty earth years old, her red hair is short around her head and her young freckles have nearly vanished. She wore a blue dress and an apron, showing her green skin proudly. In this home she does not need to hide what she is. Even though she is a born white martain M'gann is proud of her green skin too. She is humming a song as she sets the cookies to bake, then turning to the closing door.

"Conner, where were you?" She asks the kryptonion. Conner looks older as well. No longer a teen but a twenty year old, well matured man **(in this Conner does age. just cuz it would be weird to have a adult and a teen living alone together. neighbors would get suspicious. plus I need him a bit older for this to work as I plan it)**. He looks just like Clark.

"Had to get some air. Got a little too angry when Metallo started smack talking." He took off his jacket and sat on the couch, turning on the static channel.

"Conner. I hope you didn't do any serious damage. To the city I mean."

"Only one building this time. And it was abandoned. Metallo got what was coming to him."

"I assume so. What was he talking about this time?"

"The same crap he always throws at me. Superman and the League. Robin and Gotham, the team..."

"Conner-"

"Three years. Three years M'gann and still nothing. I hate it. Hate thinking about it, hate looking at it, hate that it's going to be on the news again."

My niece sat beside Conner on he couch, wrapping her arm through his and holding his hand, "I know. Three years is a long time."

"The past two have been longer."

I felt M'gann sadden, "I know, I know. I've already picked up some flowers and called Lois. She is going to wait for us at the Planet. We should call Wally and Kaldur too, decide on a time to meet up."

"Why do we even bother?!"

"Conner-"

"It's not like he can hear us or see us! It's pointless and-"

"Conner stop it!" She yelled. Conner looked shocked that M'gann had just yelled at him, I felt the same. She is usually such a calm girl, to see her like this was quite startling.

"Please just stop talking like that! It is NOT pointless and it doesn't matter if Dick can't see or hear us! What matters is that we visit so he knows we still care! Please don't push this aside like you did with Superman, Conner. Please. This is _Robin_, our friend, our little brother." Wave after wave of emotion radiated off of M'gann as tears flowed from her eyes. "We can't just forget about him-"

"I never said we forget about him M'gann! Robin was my friend too, I miss him just as much as you do!"

"Then why don't you want to go?"

"Because they won't be there!"

M'gann stopped and stared at her boyfriend, Conner sighed. "I hate seeing Gotham like that. It makes me remember everything about that night. I hate that they weren't there to help. That the JL had something better to do then help save Gotham. That they _let Robin die_. Nobody was there to save him, we didn't even know until it was too late." A single tear fell from his blue eyes, M'gann hugged him and he held her.

"I understand. I can feel your anger Conner. I'm angry too. That's why we left, right? I can't stand seeing Gotham but I'm still going."

"I hate this."

"Me too."

She kissed him and the room felt lighter, "Was anything on the news?" Conner asked.

"Just the usual," M'gann said shaking her head. "They keep repeating the story about Gotham. Two million people gone in a single night, what happened, what the police think, where is Batman?"

Two million deaths? All in one night? My heart sunk and I put two and two together, in a single night half of Gotham had gone up in flames, two million were dead and with no Dark Knight there to save them Robin was on his own. A fourteen year old vigilante on his own had been powerless and parished. I only hoped he found peace in the end, though knowing Robin as I did, I highly doubted it...

"You should call Wally. Tell him we'll be a little late since _someone_ had a bit of an accident."

Superboy blushed, "I did apologise to the mayor. He said it was no problem."

She smiled, it was nice to see that on her sad face. A sudden beeping came from the oven, "Oh no! My cookies!" I chuckled slitly, no matter how old she got, M'gann was still my favorite niece.

She smiled as Conner took a burnt cookie and kissed her cheek, wiping away some of the flour on her face. It looked like any normal, happy earth couple. Just what I know M'gann has wanted all her life. I felt the love in the room, literally as I feel the emptions of others, and was happy for her. M'gann deserved this more than she would admit. My happiness did not last though as clouds of smoke surrounded the scene and the two youths dissapeared from my sight. I felt myself move and everything went dark, then I awoke on a cold floor.

"Oh good! Your up too!" That was Flash's voice. I saw the scarlet speedster and Green Arrow next to him. Barry helped me up into a sitting position.

"Where are we?" I asked them.

"No idea." Oliver answered. "Right now we're just waiting for the others to wake up." He motioned behind me where three men lay unconcious, Aquaman, Superman and Batman.

"What have I missed?"

* * *

**I went back and changed the number of deaths in Gotham because I am now aware that there are more than 4 thousand people in Gotham... :( silly me. Sorry for taking so long but I promise the next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. SupermanAquaman

**And I'm back Jack! Fair warning that this chapter may be short since there really isn't much to tell now so please bare with me until the next..**

**Disclaimer: you would know if I owned this.**

* * *

**Superman**

My head hurts... So does the rest of my body. Everythings dark and I can't think. Feels like I got a knock inthe head with a brick... made of kryptonite of course. I couldn't feel my body and as far as I could tell none of my powers were working. Wonder where I am. What's happening, where am I, where the others are... All this stuff floating around my head as I felt myself drift. It felt weird to be floating without my flight power, kind of nice though. Maybe this is why Bruce liked standing on tall buildings...

Where was Bruce? Last I saw he was at the Cave with the team and the other mentors... Images race through my mind like an old movie projection. I see Conner talking to Lois, a news broadcast with a picture of me and a question mark, Conner lifting a fallen building in a suit that looks almost exactly like mine (he even had the curl), I saw him flying, actually flying over Metropolis with a smile on his face, then I saw Luthor (grrrr!) with his hand on Conner's shoulder like they were a father/son team...

Suddenly there was a bright flash and I was standing in an apartment. M'gann was there but she was older, like twenty years old older. Was this going on now? Where was J'onn? Where was I and why was I seeing this? The door opened and Super- Conner walked in. Great Scott he looked older. Nearly twenty and just like me. M'gann asked him something. Funny that I couldn't hear anything. He takes off his jacket, which looks like the one I wore in highschool, sits on the couch and turns on the TV. He and M'gann continue talking while I try to read their lips, somthing Bruce tryed to teach me but I never really had the patience for. Always thought I could just rely on my super hearing. Then Bruce would give me a look and walk away.

M'gann sat beside Conner on the couch, seemingly comforting him. Conner started yelling angrly about something while tears formed in his eyes, M'gann had tears too. It hurt to see them so distraught, I liked M'gann she's a sweet girl and Conner... Well after Bruce had knocked some sence into me and the whole Light taking over the League feasco I had learned to accept the clone- sorry human- kryptonion... Whatever. He was okay by me now. I had even stared to teach him a little, well you know, after Lois and Bruce had lectured me for a week on bad parenting skills.

M'gann was in tears now and I wondered what Conner could have possibly have said to make her so upset. Then they were hugging while M'gann smiled. The her cookies got scorched, they laughed. Conner walked out of the room, my vision following somehow. He walked into a bedroom, I'm guessing they were sharing a room since one side was covered in pictures and very tidy with a teddy bear on the dresser. He picked up the phone and dialed, speaking a silent conversation to someone. He hung up then sat on the bed and picked up a photo. From my spot at the door I could see the picture, it was one of the team when they were younger, like three years ago if I went by Conners age now.

There was Conner and M'gann standing beside each other with Kaldur and Roy behind them, Wally and Artemis in front looking like they wanted to attack each other and Robin at the very front smiling like the goofy little kid he is. I wonder what happened to the rest of them? Artemis and Wally would be about eighteen, nineteen now. Kaldur would be about twenty-one and Roy would be almost twenty-three. Dear God Dick would be sixteen now. A full teenager! Yikes! How long was I gone for? And where are the other mentors?

The image vanished in a cloud of smoke and I woke up on a cemente floor with Barry in my face.

"Hey! He's awake!" I sat up and saw J'onn, Ollie and Barry starring at me.

"What?"

"Did you see anything?"

"Umm...

* * *

**Because I love you guys I'm going to add another chapter in this hahahaha!**

* * *

Aquaman

I was not in the Cave. Nor was I in Atlantis. I was traveling at an alarming race, images blurring past me and as one came into focus I saw Kaldur'Ahm, my apprentice, standing before the villain known as Black Manta.

"Rise my son." Manta said and Kaldur obeyed. He looked the same as ever, only now he wore an all black suit. He had found out about his heritage. I had tried to protect him from it, though I know it is wrong to keep a father from his son, Kaldur was found all alone and Mera and myself had agreed to keep it from him for his own safety. He a kind boy, strong and level headed. A good leader.

"Father. I wish to ask you something." Kaldur sounded older.

"Ask away."

"I must ask you to permit me one day one land every year for personal business. No guards or missions."

"And why do you ask of this Kaldur'Ahm? What personal business awaits you on the surface?"

"A friend. One that I have recently lost and wish to pay my respect to each year following."

Which friend?

"A friend? Kaldur, may this be one of your old teammates?"

"Yes father." Good Neptune not one of the team.

"I have heard of this myself. Your friend, Robin yes? He was lost after Gotham as I have heard."

Gotham? Robin? No that was not possible! He was only thirteen...

"I will agree. Kaldur you have my permission to pay your friend his respects. I understand the pain of losing your loved ones."

Kaldur bowed his head, "Thank you father."

The scene changed and I felt myself moving again. This time I saw the other children, Conner, M'gann, Wally, Artemis and Kaldur'Ahm all two years older, all standing on a hill in a graveyard. I recognized Gotham City in the background, half of it was missing and being rebuilt. The team stood in front of a grave, tears in their eyes. I could not hear them but their faces told me everything. They stood in front of Robin, the boy wonders grave.

The scene changed again and I was underwater, though and I could see two people, swimming before me. One was a red haired young lady of possibly twenty-two years old. Tula, I recognized her. Now a grown woman and more beautiful than ever. Beside her swam Kaldur'Ahm. An adult man the same age as Tula and in a black uniform.

"Kaldur." Tula stared.

"I already know Tula. Roy and I have spoken and the agreed time is six o'clock. I will not be late."

"I'm going too."

"Tula I do not think that-"

"Kaldur I want to. I know I did not know him well but I of him. He was your friend and I want to be there for you."

He smiled lightly them took each others hand, swimming towards the surface. "What of the others?" She asked him.

"They are meeting us there, then we can all pay our respects."

The scene vanished in smoke and I was laying on a cold, hard ground** (lol sorry)**. Above me was Superman and Flash.

"And his majesty returns!" Barry says happily. I pull myself up and face the other mentors, Superman, Flash, Green Arrow and Martain Manhunter. Each was sitting in on the floor looking at me.

"What happened?" I ask them.

J'onn looks at me. "We have each woken up after seeing visions of our students through out a series of time slots. Each one of us has seen a similar version to another."

"Do all of these versions include Robin's death?" I ask.

J'onn nods.

"Are you certain these visions are real?"

"We believe that each of us has been mentally attached to our apprentices somehow. We are certain that we have been gone for a series of three years and that Robin has been dead for two of these three years. Everytime a vision ends we awake which can mean we have been caught up to the present."

I stayed calm because what J'onn said truely frightened me. "What of Batman?"

Oliver pointed behind me and I saw an unconcious Batman on the floor. "And you say we were attached to the children mentally?"

J'onn nodded and I felt the worry grow, "Then what if he never wakes up?"

* * *

**OH I AM SOOOO EVIL! Sorry if this is a sucky chapter. Aquaman and J'onn are hard to write and I'm sorry that theres not enough visions-of-Kaldur. I really want to get this and the last chapter done so the story can get a move on.**

**Review! Next chapter is BATMAAAAAAAN!**


	5. Batman

**Hola me amigos! This is the last of the intro chapters and it is the one and only BATMAN! Plus featuring a certain bird and cat I have been longing to write this one for so long since it will include the mentors talking about the visions!**

**Disclaimer: why do I put this in every chapter?**

* * *

Batman

I knew something was wrong. One second I'm at the Cave and the next I'm floating around in darkness? This probably has something to do with a fifth dimensional creature or a psychic thing like the Teams failsafe mission...

A blur of colour rushes past me. Too quick to get a good look but I swear I saw Selina. I admit I miss her. She's the kind of woman you don't forget, like Diana but somewhat on the silent side. I like that.

Another image, this one stops just long enough for me to get a good look. I see Dick and Alfred being followed by the press, Alfred speeds off in the limo while Dick looks at the floor, nobody is saying anything.

Two images at the same time now, Robin alone on the Gotham rooftops, taking out some thugs like I taught him. Selina shows up on the other image and the two merge to form a single scene with Robin and Catwoman working together.

An image races by and I think I saw a grave in this one. Suddenly a dozen images flood my mind, Dick and Alfred crying over a grave- my grave. Robin in an electric chair as a mad laughter fills my brain, more images of Dick alone in Gotham, screams, there's fire everywhere and Robin tries to help but an explosion erupts in front of him. I scream but there's no noise and I feel the heat from the fire and watch as the flames turn to charcoal and there's no sign of Robin. Tears swell in my eyes and I know my son is dead. Screams of the people of Gotham fill my ears as they cry out for help, Arkham goes up in a ball of fire as does Wayne Manor and half of Gotham. I only wonder for a second where the hell the League is but can't focus enough as images of pain attack my body.

Again I see Dick standing in front of a man covered by shadows. Another one similar but Dick, now older, is not wearing his Robin uniform. The images changed and I heard sirens, saw police cars and officers being blown away and gun fire shot into my brain.

I hear a single scream then open my eyes.

The first thing I see is a red blur and my first instinct is to punch it in the face. Sorry Barry.

"OW! Geez what does this guy lift? That really hurt! Ouch!" Barry's annoying voice fills my ears and I realize I am laying on the floor while the other JL members look down at me.

Kent has a stupid look on his face, "He's awake. I thought you said we were connected?"

I see J'onn nod at him, "Yes but apparently we were not tied to their lives."

"So all the images were, were images of the past." Orin concludes and I have no idea as to what they are talking about. I groan and try to sit up and Kent assists me.

"How are you feeling?"

How was I _feeling_?! I wanted to tear down all of Gotham until I found Joker and strangled him. I wanted to scream and sob about seeing Alfred's grave, I wanted to know what happened to my son. So NO CLARK I AM NOT OKAY!

"Yes. I'm fine."

He nods his head and I look at them, "What happened?"

"We were kind of hoping you knew." Stupid alien.

"All I know is that I have experienced a variety of subconscious visions concerning my personal life."

"Yeah. The same thing happened to us... Uh- What did you see?"

I glared at Kent telling him I did not want to talk about it. The visions still fresh in my mind and they made me want to vomit.

Thankfully J'onn, one of the few aliens I hold respect for, speaks up.

"Each of us has witnessed these visions similar to yours. All concerning our protegés and the events playing out over a period of three years. All of these visions seem to be leading up to a current event in which each of our proteges will meet."

"And what event would this be?"

J'onn was silent as was everyone else. I did not like that. "What event J'onn?"

"A reunion at the grave of Richard Grayson."

My heart nearly stopped. That can't, isn't, wasn't true. I had seen it. If J'onn was sure that those visions were real then I had seen Dick alive and well.

I tried to remain calm but I'm positive they could hear panick in my voice, "When? When did he..."

"Two years ago. When half of Gotham was destroyed."

Two years. And J'onn said the visions were spanning over three years which meant that Dick had been almost fifteen. In the image I saw Dick but he looked just a little too old to be fifteen... A flashback came to mind as I review each and every image I had seen. I focused on a single image I had seen momentary and concentrated on the background. The memory was Dick fighting some thugs in the street in his newest uniform. He had looked around sixteen but I couldn't be sure. So instead I focused on the paper stand behind him, displaying the days paper and some magazines. Looking closer at the paper hanging on the stand I caught a date.

January 2, 2014.

Three years after New Years and two after the Gotham explosion. I opened the holo-computer on my wrist band, thankfully it still worked, and check the date. March 13, 2014.

"Where are we anyways?" Barry asks. I scan the room. The floor is concrete as are the walls and ceiling and according to the scan we are five feet underground.

"Five feet from the ground, Superman." I didn't even have to finish my sentence as Kent began attacking the ceiling like a drill and in no time at all we are all standing on the surface breathing in the fresh air as if we had been underground for years. Which we have. We ended up in a forest, mostly fur and pine trees and no signs of civilization for at least ten miles in all directions.

Barry streched his legs by running around the forest twice. He stops next to me and streches his arm, "Man that feels good. Can't believe it's been three years since I last ran, but this is great! I get to see Wally again and man am I going to have to apologise big time to him and Iris-OH CRAP! IRISISGOINGTOKILLME! UnlessWallybeatshertoitohmanohmanIreallyhaven'ttho ughtthisthroughhowarewegoingtoexplainthistothekids they  
mustbesomadohJesus!"

Barry goes into a wild rant about something I can't understand since he's talking too fast. But I'm thinking the same thing. How in the world are we going to explain this to those kids? We vanished for three years and they must have grown some resentment towards us. Also today was the day they were supposed to be visiting Dick's 'grave'. They all thought he was dead. Two million people died in Gotham and the League wasn't there to help. Of course they would blame us. I only hoped that Alfred wouldn't kill me when I saw him.

Kent floated down next to me, "So now what?"

"We find the kids and try to get them to listen."

"We don't even know where they are."

Kent you're so stupid. "We know exactly where they are going to be."

"And where's that?"

Even Barry is giving Kent a dumb look, "Clark didn't you see anything? We were literally just talking about this!"

All Kent gives is a blank face. Dumbass. I look at J'onn, hoping that he'll explain it in a nice way.

"Each of us has witnessed a vision all relating to a single event. Today all the children will be meeting at six o'clock tonight to visit-" J'onn looks at me. "-Richard's empty grave."

Kent stupid look is finally gone, "So we meet them there. Won't that cause some issues? It's not like they're just going to smile at us and say 'Oh hey guys! Long time no see! How are you?' And we don't know where they are meeting anyways."

"Gotham cemetary." I say like it's the most obvious thing, which it is. "That's the most likely place besides the Wayne family cemetary, which was destroyed in the explosions. We look there first."

I felt Orin's hand on my shoulder, a touch I would usually shove off but I knew Orin needed as much comfort as I did at the moment. I can't imagine what has happened to Kaldur over these three years.

"What are we waiting for then, my friend? Let's go catch up with our young ones."

* * *

**OMG! This took WAAAAAAYYYY to long to update. Jeez Batman is hard to write. But the good news is that you get to see the team in the next chapter! The whole team plus two(Jade and Roy!) Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**It's 1:00 am and I'm tired. goodnight everybody!**


	6. Chapter 1: Return

**Okay so now the real story begins and it will probably be mostly in third person just cuz it's easier to write than alternating between characters POV's. Plus then I can add the Teams POV and yeah...**

**Disclaimer: hahaa. nope.**

* * *

Wally was hurting. Badly. He and Artemis drove in their old red truck, listening to the radio in silence as Wally drove towards Gotham. Memories playing through Wally's mind like an old movie, but he ignored them the best he could instead focusing on the road. He looked at Artemis. Her face was blank and she was staring out the window. He saw a tear roll down her cheek. She was holding some roses in her arms, black and red ones. Her hair was down and held back with a green head band. He liked her hair like that.

They pass by the 'Welcome To Gotham' sign. It's worn down and there's graffiti all over it. One of them's a bat symbol. A symbol Wally learned to hate over the past two years. Just ahead of them was the worst city on the planet. Well, half of it anyways. Apparently two years worth of repairs still wasn't enough to finish rebuilding. Parts of Gotham like the Narrows were still practically rubble. He sighed and drove through the streets, avoiding pedestrians and cops.

The cops are the worst part of Gotham. They used to be great, trusting and all about the people's safety. After March though, they went sour. Wally's theory was it's because commissioner Gordon died after the explosion taking all the good cops with him. Poor Gordon had left behind a daughter, Barbra, and apparently she and Dick had been good friends. She had even known his secret. Wally had to be the one to tell her that now both her dad and best friend are dead.

Wally had called her and she would be meeting them at the cemetary. _Cemetary_, Wally thought. Never_ thought I would only come to Gotham for a cemetary._ _Only reason I ever came here as a kid was to hang out with Dick._ His vision got a little blurry and he wiped away the oncoming tear. _Focus West. _He looked at Artemis again, who was lost in her own mind.

She was thinking back to her highschool days, before she dropped out of Gotham Academy and moved to Star City to finish highschool. She just couldn't stand to be in the same school with Barbra. Not after Dick... She clung to the roses in her hands. _Maybe we'll-_

"Artemis. We're here." Wally said to her as they pulled up at the cemetary parking lot. The cemetary over looks most of Gotham, on a green hill with trees and flowers. It's one of the few nice places in Gotham. She got out of the car and Wally took her hand in his. He looked rather handsome in his blue jeans and red silk shirt and black loafers. She was wearing a black long skirt and a green blouse and black flats.

Wally sees the black Sudan pull up next to them and the two adults walk towards them. Roy wore a black tux jacket, white shirt and jeans with loafers. The woman on his arm, however wore a black dress that went to her knees and high heels and held a single rose. Both of them had wedding rings on their fingers.

"Jade!" Artemis said, surprised to see her sister. Jade hugged her sister.

"I figured it was time to pay my dues. I had to kick Roy's ass to get him here though."

Artemis and Wally laughed while Roy looked away blushing. Jade pecked him on the cheek. "Relax I'm only having fun."

Wally shook Roy's hand, "So how are you guys?"

"Fine. Jade had the baby a little over ten months ago."

Artemis squealed and looked at Jade, "What did you name her?"

"Lian. She's got red hair like her father but my eyes." Jade pulled out her phone and showed pictures to Artemis and Wally.

"Jade she's beautiful. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Don't worry about it. It was kind of a private birthing anyways. Roy couldn't exactly walk into a hospital and say 'My ex-assassin wife is about to have a baby!'. Couldn't risk the Shadows finding out either."

Artemis nodded in understanding and the two of them continued to talk about babies while Roy pulled Wally to the side.

"Kaldur and Tula are coming. When did Conner say he and M'gann would be here?"

"Just after six. Did you want to come back to the apartment after? Hang out for a while?"

"Nah. We have to get back to Star. Left Lian with a babysitter but Jade starts getting anxious if she's not with her daughter for a long time."

"I wouldn't know what that feels like."

"Yeah I bet. So when are you and Arty thinking about making it official? I think Jades dying for a nice or nephew now that she's in this whole 'family and babies' phase."

Wally blushed. "We haven't really talked about it yet. Taking our time right? Besides we're not even twenty yet! I'm pretty sure there's a rule against under-aged marriage."

"No there isn't."

"Shut up."

Behind Wally another car pulled up and two young adults stepped out. Conner was wearing jeans, sneakers and a black t-shirt while M'gann wore a purple dress and black flats. Her skin was human coloured so she didn't freak out any passer-by. She held a yellow daffodil in her hand.

Artemis and Jade hugged them and Wally kissed M'gann's cheek in a 'hello' way.

"Who are we waiting on?" Conner asked.

"Just Kaldur and Tula now." Wally answered. "Oh and Barbra. But she should be here any-"

He was cut off as a motorcycle pulled to a stop beside the Sudan. A red-haired teenager got off the bike. Barbra was now eighteen years old and wore jeans and a black t-shirt with leather boots. She walked over to Wally and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for the call. I would have came anyways but now I don't have to be alone for this." She said quietly. Wally held her for a minute before introducing her.

"Guys this is Barbra Gordon, she's a friend of Dick. Barbra this is Roy and his lady Jade, Conner and M'gann, and you know Artemis."

Nobody missed the way Wally said 'she's a'. But they greeted her with smiles none the less. The group chatted about what they had each been up to lately when the last car stopped in the parking lot. Kaldur wore a black suit and Tula looked beautiful in her multi coloured dress and had a water lily in her hair.

"It is good to see you all again." Kaldur said as he and Roy shook hands.

"Like-wise. Hows the ocean been treating you?"

"Fairly well actually. Tual and I had just finished visiting Queen Mera. She sends her condolences and love. I am sorry for being so late."

"It's fine man. At least you got here."

Tula finished giving Jade a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for the first time. But I intend to give my respects as best I can."

Jade smiled. "Me too sister."

When everyone was done they started walking up the hill to the place they dreaded most. The grave was near the top of the hill and was shaped in the customary tombstone way, with the exception of the stone robin on the top. Inscribed in the stone was: Richard John Grayson; 1997-2011; _In loving remembrance of a boy wonder._

The girls layed down the flowers, Tula took the lily out of her hair, kissed it then set it on the stone and said a silent Atlantian prayer. Kaldur joined her while the others stayed silent. The grave, as each of them knew, was empty since they never found his body. When the League had told them to accept it they had to arrange for an empty coffin. They made up the story that Richard Grayson had died in the Gotham explosion with Alfred Pennyworth when Wayne Manor blew up. Wally held Artemis and tears fell down his face. Out of all of them he, Kaldur and Roy and Barbra were taking this the hardest.

Barbra was crying and Tula held her. She had known Dick ever since Bruce had taken him in. They grew up together. He had been her best friend. They had done everything together, she and Wally were the first ones Dick had told his identity to. He trusted them. And look where that got him. Barbra had been at home that night, hiding in her closet and crying as the explosions went off outside.

Wally was having the same thoughts. Where had the team been that night? They had been in Biyalia tracking a lead that turned out to be false. They didn't make it back in time. Wally had run over Gotham at least ten times that night, desperate to help civilians and search for his friend. He found nothing. Not even a shoe lace. Maybe if he had been a little faster- no. That wouldn't have made a difference.

Wally kneeled down to the grave, putting his hand on the tombstone. "We miss you buddy. I told you this last time but I'm sorry. So, so sorry. We weren't there for you like you were there for us. Hey, guess who came to see you? Jade aka Cheshire. Roy and her are married now and they've got a little girl. Her names Lian and she's really cute. Tula's here too. I don't know if you guys ever really met but she wanted to come and say hi to you." He motioned for Tula to talk.

"Hi Richard. It's Tula. Please forgive me for not coming sooner. I hope you like the flower I brought. I found it in a fresh water pool on an island in the south pacific. It was beautiful and I hope you like it."

Kaldur smiled and held her hand.

M'gann let her head rest on Conner's shoulder, until she felt a familiar presence. It wasn't one of her friends, not Zatanna or Rocket or even a League member. Suddenly there were more familiar presences, all of which she hadn't felt in three years.

M'gann turned around and gasped, making everyone else look too.

Standing behind them were six men wearing all too familiar costumes.

M'gann looked at uncle, "U-Uncle J'onn?"

Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, Flash, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter all stood before their apprentices feeling a mixture of happiness, surprise, anticipation, anxiousness. Until the young adults in front of them all narrowed their eyes and J'onn felt their emotions go sour.

Wally stood up and stared at his uncle, regret growing inside him. But Barry flashed him a smile, which only angered Wally and in less than a second Barry was on the ground with a new bruise on his cheek as Wally stood over him with a fist.

"Geez kid what the-"

"You stupid bastard! Where have you been!?"

The others stared at Wally, then glared at their respective elders. Barbra's eyes filled with hate as she looks at Batman. She ran at him with a punch but Bruce grabbed her wrist.

"Let us explain-"

"Explain! Explain! Where the hell were you Bruce! Do you know what's happened here? What happened to you guys?"

"Barbra-"

"Where were you?"

"Unconscious in a room underground west from here."

She stopped and everyone stared at Batman. "We aren't sure of the details but we woke up only hours ago from a three year long sleep in a bunker. We don;t know how we got there or what happened to us but we know what happened to you."

"Wh-What does that mean?" M'gann asked cautiously looking at her uncle.

J'onn looked at his niece, "We believe we were telepathically connected to you and experienced a series of visions explaining the events you have gone through in the past three years leading up to now."

"Why should we believe that?" Conner asked while glaring at Clark.

"Because it is true."

Wally looked at the fist he had used to punch his uncle. For so long he had wanted to beat the living crap out of each mentor, but now he just felt guilty. If what J'onn said was true than it wasn't their fault they went missing. He looked at Artemis who was looking wide-eyed at Oliver like Roy was. They all looked at each other and after silently agreeing to kick their butts later, turned to the heros.

"Fine. We'll settle this later but you have to leave." Roy said.

"Why? We just got back and-" Barry started.

"We don't want you anywhere near this grave. Especially **you**." Roy glared at Batman. Bruce looked at the grave markings and got the hint.

"Dick is alive."

* * *

**TADA! I will update soon and I hope you guys feel special since instead of doing my project that's due monday I worked on this instead. Now it's late and I'm tired. Goodnight everybody! 3**


	7. Chapter 2: Finding out

**Hey-o! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Roy23 I'm sorry but NO SPOILERS! You will have to wait and see but I really love your reviews! *blows kisses* Thanks to LordOfTheBooks for positive feedback on my Batman writing! CONFIDENCE BOOST! Also I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that the rating may go up just because this story will be getting a little edgey and creepy. BUt it will still be awesome. Apologise for language.**

**Anyways back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: YES! I now own YJ! hahaa nope. Just kidding. :'(**

* * *

_Dick is alive._

"I knew it!" Artemis yelled.

They had all moved to the closest place where they could talk in private, which happened to be the Batcave. Surprisingly it had not been damaged during the attack on Gotham, but it was dusty and looked as if it had not been used in years, which was a possibility.

"How is that even possible?" M'gann asked at her uncle. Her heart had leapt when Batman had said Dick was alive but she was still having a hard time believing him.

"When we were connected telepathically our minds were connected. If one of you had died then we would have never woken up in the first place." J'onn explained.

"I... I guess that makes sence." She said quietly.

Wally started asking questions. "Do you know where he is? What happened to him? Is he okay, is he hurt? Do we have to rescue him or-"

"Kid." Barry interrupted him. "Calm down. We already asked Bats ourselves and we know he's okay."

Wally let out a breath of relief, "Then where is he?"

Everyone looked at Bruce who was at the Batcomputer, "He's just outside of Gotham."

Barbra looked Bruce in the eyes, "How do you know that?"

"Nobody has seen him in Gotham for two years. If the League is still keeping tabs on the city like they should be then there would have been reports. I've checked the Justice Leagues computer files and no such reports have made in the last three days. I trained Robin to always keep moving when he doesn't want to be found. But he would stay close to Gotham to keep an eye on it. The only problem now is finding his exact location and to do that I need to talk to someone who he could have trusted to know where he is."

Bruce didn't even seem fazed at all when he had seen the grave next to Dicks. Bruce knew better than to let his emotions take over, Alfred was gone but there was still a chance he could help Dick like he knew Alfred would want. Still, it had hurt to see that his oldest family member was gone...

"And who would that be?" Conner said bitterly. He hated the fact that everyone seemed so calm about the mentors return. He was itching to punch Superman in the jaw, knowing that it would now do some major damage to the other kryptonion. But he kept his cool for M'gann's sake.

"Arkham was destroyed in the explosion and nearly every major criminal in Gotham was killed in the blast. Only Penguin, Poison Ivy, Black Mask and Joker survived somehow."

"Dick wouldn't trust any of these bastards. Where are you going with this?" Wally said glaring at the screen.

Barbra looked at the images and the list of all the Arkham inmates that had died. Then something caught her eye.

"CatWomans not on here." She said.

Bruce inwardly smiled, Barbra was still as sharp as he remembered. "Exactly. Dick would have trusted only Selina to know where he was. They were always close and Selina wasn't in Arkham which means she might still be alive. All we have to do is find her and see if she knows anything."

"Where is she?" Roy asked. Everyone was silent. Batman was considering a few places he knew where Selina liked to hide but being gone for three year meant that he had lost three years of details and the Batcomputer hadn't been updated since.

Jade cleared her throat, "I know where she is."

Everyone stared at her and she looked at them sceptically, "What? I still keep tabs on this town and it's underground criminals- well the ones that are still alive."

"Where is she?" Batman growled in a very Batman-like way that nearly made Jade flinch.

"Last I heard she was somewhere near Crime Alley. Likes to hang out at a small lounge every friday."

"What lounge?"

"The Iceberg Lounge."

* * *

Jade had gone back to Star while Roy, Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner, M'gann, Barbra, Tula, Bruce, Clark, J'onn, Orin, Barry and Ollie went to the Iceberg Lounge to find Selina. According to Jade, Selina would sometimes do business with Penguin, aka Oswald Cobblepot who had survived the Gotham explosion and was assisting in rebuilding the city. Everyone was in civies except for Bruce, Clark, Orin and Ollie. Bruce and Ollie because if they walked around as their civilian identities there would be a commotion since Bruce was supposed to be dead and Oliver was reported missing; being dead billionaires wasn't easy.

Instead they sat on the roof of the club while the others passed for Gothamites.

It was strange for the Team to be back in Gotham after everything that had happened. But if Dick really was alive and Selina knew where he was, then they were willing to risk the dangers. They scanned the large room and Kaldur suggested splitting into pairs to keep up the image of couple customers. Kaldur and Tula went up to the second floor with Wally and Artemis while Roy, Barbra, Conner and M'gann stayed on the second floor. Barry and a disguised J'onn played the parts of bachelors and occasionally eyed passing ladies all while keeping an eye out for Selina Kyle.

_Any sign?_ Oliver asked through the telepathic link J'onn and M'gann had created.

_No. Nothing yet._ Wally answered. _Hows the first floor?_

_All clear. No sign of Ms. Kitty here._ Roy said sarcastically.

Some of them laughed slightly, it was already beginning to feel like old times.

_Guys. I see her._ Conner said. _First floor north entrance with that Penguin guy._

Everyone turned their attention to the north entrance. Sure enough there was a beautiful black haired woman in a black dress standing arm in arm with a short, pudgy man in a tux and top hat. She was smiling and talking to the man. Luckily Conner was able to hear everything and telepathically send it to everyone else.

"Thank you again Oswald. I like it when my skills are appreciated."

"You are most welcome my dear. You helped me through a tough time all those years ago. It is the least I can do. He's a very talented boy, you should be proud."

"Oh I am. Takes so much after his father. A shame they never really met, he died in the explosion."

Cobblepot looked genuinely sorry, "My condolences my dear." He patted her hand. "I hope this helps."

"It will." She kissed his cheek then left his arm, heading towards the far exit. Oliver intercepted her.

"Excuse me but you are in my way."

"Selina. It's me, Oliver." He said to her quietly.

She raised an eyebrow, "You do look familiar. I thought Oliver Queen went missing three years ago? You just get back from the dead?"

"Basically, yes. I'm not the only one either. All the mentors that went missing three years ago are back."

Her eyes widened, "Even Bruce?"

"Yes! We're all back! Great right?"

She responded by slapping his face. "That is for not coming back sooner. Now take me to Bruce."

He didn't question her and as they all exited to the roof, Oliver reintroducing Selina to J'onn and Barry and the kids, but when Selina saw Bruce in his full Batman uniform, her mood seemed to sky rocket.

"Selina-" Bruce started but she stopped him with a kiss. For three years she hadn't seen this man, this wonderful, caring, self-rightious man whom she had so deeply fallen for. He kissed her back too. When they stopped though, Selina made a fist and punched Bruce so hard that she had cut his cheek and he fell to the ground.

"You stupid bastard! Where the hell were you? Never mind I don't care! It's not me you need to apologise to! Be quiet Barry! And you kids stay out of this! God damn it Bruce! Do you know what you put that poor boy though? He's a wreck and if I hadn't taken him in then he'd be dead right now, you ass! Gotham's a mess!"

They were all speechless. Batman got up and stared at her, wanting to ask her so many things but Selina quickly started yelling again,

"NO! Of course you don't know! You've been gone three years and Gotham has been without a Batman! God forbid what would have happened if Gordon and I hadn't found him in time?!"

"Selina!" Batman yelled quieting her. "Give us a chance to explain."

She huffed but agreed. After everyone had finished explaining what the mentors had gone through and what they wanted to do now she crossed her arms and heaved a heavey sigh.

"You want to know where he is, don't you?"

Bruce nodded.

Roy looked at the older woman, "You were talking to Penguin before about a boy who you're passing off as your son. As far as I know you don't have any kids Selina."

"Well look who's so imformed about my personal life. Learn that from your assassin-wife Speedy?"

"It's _not_ Speedy. It's Red Arrow. Now talk CatLady."

"For a grown man you're very child-like. Fine. Yes I know where little Robin is."

Wally stepped forward, "Can you take us to him?"

Selina huffed and looked over her shoulder, Dick was going to kill her for this.

"Yes. I'll take you to him, but a word of warning. Two years without you has not done him any good."

* * *

**And done! Sorry it took me longer than I expected by I just got some down time right now and decided to finish this chapter before moving on. Don't really expect any updates soon. School is almost done and everything has been a little hectic around here. Probably won't be updating till summer.**

**until then please review!**

**BYBYE!**


	8. Back together again

**NEW Chapterrrrrrrrr! sorry for the wait but _schooooooolllll..._... yeah. anyways this is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy**

***quietly owns nothing***

* * *

Selina was quiet the whole way. She lead them over the rooftops of Gotham and, as Bruce had predicted, towards the outskirts of the city. She refused to talk to any of them. Them being the adult hero's present at the time. And she kept giving Bruce a death glare, one worse than the Bat-glare. Bruce ran upfront with Selina while the other adults and young adults stayed in the back. The younger of the group keeping a silent conversation from the old hero's in front of them. They were communicating through M'gann's telepathic link.

J'onn kept looking at his niece. She had changed so much. Gone was the happy-go-luck girl he had know to stow away with him to Earth. She had been replaced by a young woman with a deep sense of pain and regret and fear. The others were radiating similar feelings. J'onn knew it would be hard for them. For two years they had thought their friend was dead, now they were on their way to see him, they should be happy, ecstatic and determined to hold him and talk to him. Instead J'onn realized that they were afraid. Catwoman had said that these past years had not been good to Robin. Who knows how damaged the boy might be. Three years without a Batman, without Bruce, without a father figure. J'onn regretted not being there for M'gann, for the team and League, but M'gann, wonderful woman that she now was, forgave him.

Artemis and Roy were still mad as hell at Oliver, Artemis more so since Roy had matured considerably over the years. Yet neither of them were eager to forgive the mentors anytime soon. Conner refused to look Clark in the eyes. Wally just glared at his uncle, obvious hate in his green eyes.

The stopped at an old apartment building. It was falling apart in several corners, the colour fading, and several windows were broken. A perfect place for a bat to live alone.

"He should be back soon." Selina said. "We usually meet on the roof."

And so to the roof they went. Of course the younger of the large group stayed back near the ledge, talking to themselves and being careful so that the adults didn't hear them. Instead, the missing mentors grouped and talked to Selina.

"Look boys," She said. "If you are going to ask me about Dick and his problems, I'm not answering."

"What happened to Gotham?" Clark asked her. They knew Selina wouldn't be open to answers on a personal level, but at least they could find out what happened two years ago.

"You mean with the explosions and two million deaths? Simple. Joker thought it would be funny and with no Batman to stop him he thought he might put the only hero left in Gotham to the test. A failed test."

"What about the League? Didn't they send _any_ help?" Barry said. It bothered him greatly that the Justice League would leave Robin alone in Gotham.

Selina nearly laughed, "By the time they got here Gotham was already torn in half. With the juniors in Biyalia and their key members still missing, they didn't get the message until it was too late. I tried to help but..." She looked down, a ghost of a tear in her eye.

Bruce put his hand on her shoulder, he hated seeing Selina like this. "Selina what happened?"

"Joker happened. What do you think? Robin and I tried stopping him and, well, it didn't turn out good. He had us in chains, glorified how this was the perfect day to destroy everything, commented more than once how he wished good old Batsy here to see this but he guessed little Robin was good enough. He tortured that poor boy Bruce. Tortured to the point where he almost went insane. I blacked out for a while and when I woke up, Joker was half dead and Dick was gone. Never saw him again."

"Until now."

She nodded, "I found him two months ago. He was bleeding out in crime alley in civilian clothes with a hole in his chest. I helped him, healed him back to health and that's it. He likes to disappear from time to time but, I guess that's a Bat for you."

Conner suddenly spoke up, "He was bleeding? He was hurt and you didn't tell us?"

"He asked me not to."

Megan floated over to her, "But why would he ask that? We are his friends!"

"Guess he doesn't trust you anymore."

Megan nearly cried out. Everyone almost did. Selina had said that in such a poisonous tone that even Barry knew she meant something more. Conner hugged Megan, all of the ex-sidekicks looking very guilty.

Bruce was going to say something, but another voice interrupted,

"Who the hell are you?"

Everyone but Selina turned to the new comer. It was a boy, no older than sixteen, with raven hair and dark sunglasses, wearing black jeans, boots, gray shirt most likely lined with body armor, leather jacket and black gloves and belt. It could have been worse, if it weren't for the gun the boy was aiming at Bruce's chest.

"I said, who are you?" The boy asked.

Selina moved towards the boy, "Dick it's okay. They aren't going to hurt you."

She spoke to him like a mother soothing a scarred child, and it made Bruce thankful that Dick at least had had Selina to help him. But just seeing him again, three years older when only hours ago he was watching a thirteen year old play around, and now holding a gun at his chest. Despite the situation all Bruce wanted to do was actually hug Dick. He wanted to hold his son, make sure he was okay- real- and tell him he was sorry.

When Selina got closer Dick did not lower the gun.

"No. It's not okay. Who are they and what are they doing here?"

Wally was next to Dick in a flash, "Dick, it's us! It's me Wall-"

He never finished as Dick grabbed his arm and threw the speedster onto his back. Artemis ran up to help Wally but stopped when Dick aimed the gun at her. Shock was written all over her face, but she spoke softly.

"Dick, it's okay. We're your friends, remember? I'm Ar-"

"Artemis Crock. Yeah, I know. And I haven't forgotten _anything_. How did you find me?" He looked at Selina. "You lead them here, didn't you?"

"Dick trust me. I'm not happy to see them either. But there is a reason why they vanished."

Wally got off the floor, rubbing his arm and looking at his friend, "We hate it too, dude."

Dick looked at the mentors, who were all frozen at the sight before them. Dick was hold a _gun_. He had aimed the _gun at Batman_. That was- unnatural. Bruce had trained Dick to know how to use one but he had made Robin swear to never use it. And to have one aimed for him by _Dick_...

Bruce could tell Dick was giving him a death glare behind the sunglasses.

"So," Dick said, not taking his eyes off Batman. "Where were you?"

* * *

It went easier than expected. Telling Dick about waking up in a strange room after being mentally connected with them for the past three years. Dick took it pretty well too. Of course the hateful glare never left his face and J'onn felt endless amounts of violent emotions radiate off the boy, Dick had accepted the truth.

"So, you were sleeping for three years and you have no idea what happened?"

Clark nodded, "That's about everything. You don't believe us, do you?"

"No, I believe it. What I don't believe is all the crap about being psychically connected to my brain and seeing what I've been through. You don't know squat about me right now."

"I know you're hurt." Bruce said. "I know you tried your best to save Gotham. I know that Selina was the only one there to help you and that two million people died that night. I also know that someone helped you. Someone we don't know."

J'onn felt a wave of fear and panic flow from Dick. The subject of this person obviously bothered him and J'onn could feel the state of the boys mind, and it was not good. If Batman tried to get Dick to talk in this state of mind, the boy might easily break.

"Batman, perhaps this is a conversation best saved for later."

Orin nodded. "I agree. This is a time to celebrate! We are reunited once again! We should be thankful that we have returned and enjoy this moment!" **(A/N: He's such an optimists)** Everyone looked at each other reluctantly. There was a small part in the minds of the kids that was glad they had their mentors back, but an even bigger part of them just wanted to leave and forget about the League entirely. And the mentors were no better off. They wanted to make up for the three years but really, how could they?

An awkward silence occurred, only to be broken by Conner punching Clark in the face. "That's for Lois." And then the young kryptonion pulled the older into a hug. Conner buried his face in Clarks chest and a tear fell down his cheek. Clark was shell shocked to say the least. Conner had never hugged him. EVER! And now after everything that had happened, BAM! He was forgiven. Just like that. Damn Kon-El! Clark just hugged him back, glad that his boy was okay.

Barry was startled when a blur grabbed into a tight squeeze and smiled as he held his nephew.

"Iris is _so_ going to kill you." Wally said.

"Yeah, I know."

Oliver had to forcibly grab Artemis and Roy by the neck to pull them in. They didn't like it of course, but neither tried to get out of the bear hug Ollie held them in.

Orin placed a hand on Kaldur's shoulder, "I have missed you Kaldur'Ahm."

Kaldur pushed the arm away and instead hugged his king. "I have missed you as well."

M'gann was crying into her uncles shoulder as J'onn held her, sending her soothing thought and promising to never leave her again.

Bruce and Dick just stood there awkwardly. Dick wasn't even looking at him. _Typical Bats,_ Selina thought.

Dick coughed, "Well if you need a place to stay this apartment has other rooms you can take. You know, since the manor was blown up and all." And he left down the stair well, out of Bruce's sight.

Batman sighed, at least Dick hadn't punched him. That was a start.

* * *

**oh my glob this is awful! I'm sooooo sorry that the update you get is this crappy chapter but I really couldn't think of anything else and I really need to get this story going. FORGIVE MEEEE! and I am tired since its like 1:30 am...**

**GOODNIGHT!**


	9. Confessions and conditions

**and I am back! Summer is here and I am on a roll with this story and the others! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! LOVE YOU BIG TIME! Also big props to roy23 for making the connection between Dick and his Jason cosplay! I modeled his outfit after Jays Red Hood. Hope i did it justice! Anyways here is the next chapter, and there will be a bit more light shed on what went down two years ago. Not just from Dick's side, cuz I want to keep most of that saved for later, but from the other kids as well.**

**Oh and roy23, you asked about Jay and Timmy...Well I had thought about them and I am REALLLLLLLLLLY sorry, but Jay was living in the Narrows and Tim was with his dad and... I'm sorry to say that neither shall take place in this story... Blame Joker... Not me I'm just the writer. So sorry but this story focuses around the original six (and Roy) and the mentors. Hate me if you must but if it went any other way than Jay and Timmy would be here... Big confessions from Wally though. Hope that makes up for it.**

**Sooooooo...next chapter...yaaaaaaayyy... 9_9**

* * *

Barry found Wally sitting on a moth eaten bed on the first floor. The young man was staring at the wall and Barry could tell he was lost in his own head.

"Hey Kid. What's up?"

Wally looked at him, realizing that his uncle had been there for a while. "Nothing. Nothing is _up_. Barry why am I even talking to you? I should hate your guts right now."

"Yeah but that's where the genes kick in. We're not much of a family of haters. Grudges, sure. But I know I couldn't hate anyone I was related to. Even if they did screw up big time and I had every reason to hate them, I still couldn't bring myself to it. At least not forever."

_Don't push it Allen,_ Barry thought._ You really don't want to scare him away forever. He's hurting and you need to help him._

Wally was now the one starring. Barry had that distant look in his eye that told Wally he was talking to himself. Same old Barry...

"I don't hate you. I'm just... Upset that after three years, all of a sudden, BAM! Here you are again. Like you never disappeared in the first place."

Barry sat down beside his nephew, God when did Wally get so tall? "I don't know how much it helps but, we really are sorry that we disappeared. If we could go back and start over we would."

"Too bad time machines haven't been invented yet, huh?"

Barry laughed, same old Wally. "Yeah. That would be nice."

They sat there for a minute, enjoying each others company, when Barry decided to test just how mad Wally really was.

"So... You and Artemis, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you two in your cozy little apartment. Nice place for a couple who have settled down already."

"Hey we are not that serious-"

"Of course you aren't! I'm just saying that, you know, she has a photo album, there's only one bed room, your over eighteen now right?"

"Barry!"

"So you are over eighteen! That's good as long as you've let your mother know. You've had _the talk_ right? When a man loves a woman and they are very attracted to one another-"

"Would you shut up! Jeez I forgot how annoying you are!"

"You're not denying it! Please tell me you're not going to propose any time soon."

"AH! Would you stop! It's not like that!"

Barry laughed out loud, and Wally joined him. It was nice having his goofy uncle back. He'd nearly forgotten what a great man Barry was...

"Uncle Barry? Can I ask you something?"

"Kid, you're nineteen years old. You don't have to ask me."

"I know. Old habits die hard and all that. Seriously though."

"Wally, you can ask me anything. I'm here for you."

The younger speedster was quiet for a moment. "Have you ever done something so horrible without even knowing it until you realize that it's too late to apologise? And then you see that person again, you have no idea what to say because you're so scared that they might hate you?"

Barry had no idea what to say. Was Wally taking about him? Or someone else? How could Wally ever do something horrible? He was the nicest kid Barry knew. But something was bothering hid nephew, and Barry was going to help him.

"Kid, what are you trying to tell me?"

Wally looked at the floor. "Damn. I forgot how easy it was to talk to you. Alright. I'm talking about Dick. Barry for two _years_ I thought he was dead and now he's walking around one floor above me. How am I supposed to handle that after what we did to him? He didn't even look me in the eye, he flipped me onto my back without a second thought."

"Wally, what are you talking about? What did you do to him?"

Wally wouldn't meet his eyes. "We walked out. After you, you know, the team started falling apart. Kaldur kept tooning out like when we fought Clayface, M'gann just wasn't as cheerful, she was always going ahead on her own, Kon just kept getting angry with everything that had to do with the League and Artemis and I just got tired. Tired of all the crap the League was giving us and what the others were doing. We all just stared falling away. Getting distant and not paying attention until it was too late. Biyalia was our last mission as a group. We got back and were told that Gotham was in ruins. Nobody told us why Dick hadn't come on the mission. We didn't even question because by then it was normal since he had to be Robin in Gotham twenty four-seven.

We got to Gotham, M'gann did a mind sweep and we found nothing. Two million people had died and the Justice League had done nothing. They told us they hadn't found out until it was too late. We didn't believe that. So we went solo. Broke away from the people who allowed our friend to die. We had a funeral, Gotham had a funeral for Jim Gordon and Richard Grayson who was reported to have died in the Mansion explosion. Nothing went right from there. We never caught Joker, we found Selina but she wouldn't talk. I wouldn't have talked to us either. She knew what we did to Robin. We left him alone in the world. Without a Batman, Robin had to take care of Gotham himself. He told me what Gotham villain were like to him. Hell, we faced Joker back with the Injustice League and it was bad enough. Those creeps love to use him to get to Batman, but with no Batman to get to where does that put Robin?

I got to help him one time with Bane. It didn't go as planned and I nearly got squashed. Bane had Robin by the cape and started talking about how Robin wasn't good enough, how he couldn't do anything without Batman, how he was going to enjoy listening to Robin scream... We got out of it at the last second but I never really forgot that night. Dick looked mad, madder than I've ever seen him before. He looked like he was ready to kill Bane. He nearly had too. Something changed in Dick after you disappeared. Maybe it's my fault. I wasn't there for him like I should have been..."

Barry looked at him. Wally had tears falling from his eyes from when he started talking about Bane. He had never seen the kid so worried, so scared. No wonder he looked guilty when he saw Dick. Wally thought that Dick's 'death' had been his fault. He'd been blaming himself for something that was out of his hands, that he had no control of. Barry pushed all those negative thoughts aside and put his arms around Wally, holding the younger's head to his chest. Wally didn't fight it, in fact he enjoyed the comfort his uncle was giving him. Barry had been the one person he could always talk to without worrying.

"Don't blame yourself, Kid. Selina told us what happened with her and Robin that night. If anyone's to blame it's us or Joker. Joker is the one who nearly took Robin, who killed all those people. But we're the one who left you in the first place. It's not your fault you got tired, you were just growing up. Just starting to be an adult. You weren't ready to leave yet. You grew up too fast. But you found a way to help yourself right? You still had Artemis and your parents to help. You helped Artemis and you supported each other. Don't beat yourself up about things you had no control over Wally. It will only get you killed."

Wally looked at his uncle. "Thanks Uncle B." Then laid his head back on his uncles broad chest. Barry smiled and held Wally closer. It felt like years since he had last held him.

* * *

**A/N: Short breather because that was a long feels moment... lets just take a breather before moving one. *breath in* *breath out* *breath in* *breath out* There! All better! Now back to the story!**

* * *

Roy really didn't need this shit. What he needed to do was go home and see Jade and Lian, kiss his wife then go to bed. Dick was fine, which was all he really cared about and the only reason he was staying around and not booking it like Jade had was because neither him nor Barbra wanted Bruce _anywhere near_ Dick. Everyone seemed to have forgotten that the girl was still here. She hadn't said anything to Dick when she had seen him, too shocked to even talk. But he had noticed her and had actually given her a small smile, before she stared beating the crap out of him.

"Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me! Where have you been!? Do you know how _worried_ I was about you!? I thought you were _dead_ for God's sake! Why didn't you trust me?"

Dick easily blocked Barbra's attack, "Calm down Barbra! I didn't tell you not because I didn't want to, but because I couldn't! You have no idea what I've been through! So shut up and let me explain!"

She stopped punching and settled down, catching her breath. Roy was standing in the doorway, watching the two kids and making sure nothing too serious happened. When Dick snapped at Bruce and flipped Wally onto his back and pointed a gun at _Batman_, Roy knew the kid was _very_ unstable. He had seen it before. Hell, he himself had been like that for a while. So he wanted to make sure that Dick had it under control and wouldn't do anything drastic.

Dick sat on the floor cross legged and waiting for Barbra to do the same. He knew he couldn't tell her the _whole_ story, he couldn't tell anyone that, but he felt like he did owe her something. He had nothing against her, unlike the others...

"What do you want to know first?"

"Where were you?"

"In a warehouse with Catwoman being electrocuted by Joker."

"Not what I meant. Where were you after that? Who got you out of there because I _know_ you didn't get yourself out."

"One question at a time.'

"Where were you after March?"

"Can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Just can't. Simple as that. Next question."

"Who got you out of there?"

"Someone you don't want to know about. Next question."

"That isn't an answer. Who saved you Dick?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Fine." She knew he wouldn't answer. She just wanted to see the face he made when he talked about it. "What have you been doing these past three years?"

"Training."

"With a gun?"

Dick was silent.

"Dick I know Bruce taught us to know how to _handle_ guns. But I also know he made us swear to _never_ use on. So who was teaching you to use that weapon?"

"Someone who knows how to survive. That's all I'm going to tell you."

Barbra sighed. She wasn't going to get any straight answers from him. "Okay then, why didn't you tell me you were still alive?"

"Too risky. Sorry but I didn't want to put you in danger because of me."

"And why would telling me put me in danger?"

Dick was silent. "Let's just say I got into a tangle with some very nasty people and leave it at that, okay?"

"Let's say, no. Dick, please open up to me. I know that you're mad, upset, confused, even distraught about seeing Bruce again, but _please_. I want to help you but I can't do that if you're not going to-"

"Help me? _Help me?_ Barbra, I've been through hell and back again these three years! You have _no idea_ what I've had to go through! You can't help me! So stop acting like Canary because it isn't going to work!"

"I'm only trying to help! Why are you getting so defensive? What happened to you to make you so angry about everything?"

Dick stood up, anger on his face. "What happened!? Gotham happened! Joker happened! Two million deaths happened! All because I couldn't match up to Batman! I'm angry, because _Robin_ wasn't good enough for Gotham! _I_ wasn't good enough! Gotham paid the price because I couldn't stop Joker just like he said I couldn't! I'm upset because just when thing started getting better, when I was- When Gotham was- Was just start- When-"

Dick suddenly fell to the ground, Barbra caught him and Roy raced to his side. Barbra was holding him and they settled the boy onto his knees. Dick was holding his head and streams of tears were falling from his shaded eyes. He was shaking badly and whimpering and muttering. Barbra caught words like 'Gotham' and 'Joker' and 'stop it'. Roy looked at his friend, Dick was having a panic attack.

"Dick. Dick look at me. It's okay. Everything is okay right now. Barbra, go get some blankets and cold water and a cloth. Richard, come on man." Roy held his friend. It was worse than he thought. The poor kid was so scarred from that night that just talking about Gotham made him panic. Roy had never really handled a panic attack victim, so all he really could do was hold Dick close and talk to him. He pressed the smaller boy to his chest and rubbed soothing circles on his back. Dick was shaking like he had a cold and the tears wouldn't stop.

"Hey Dickie bird. It's fine. I got ya." Barbra returned with a blanket and water and held Dick while Roy threw the blanket over him. Dick clung to Barbra like a child to his mother, crying into her chest and weeping. Babs held him gently and rubbed his back.

"I'm here Dick. I'm sorry I made you upset. But you're okay right now. Roy and I are here with you. Wally is in the other room and Artemis is just across the hall. We're here for you Dickie. You're okay."

His breathing softened and he slowly stopped shaking. He felt like an idiot for freaking out, but he couldn't help it. Just being in Barbra and Roy's arms was so comforting, he had forgotten what it was like to hug someone. He clung to Babs tighter, not wanting to let her go again.

Roy breathed in relief. At least now he was better. Still traumatized and unstable, but better. He looked at Barbra and they made a silent agreement to not mention this to anyone else. It was no wonder to them why Dick had been so freaked when he saw Batman. They had no way of know exactly what Joker and Gotham had done to Dick, but they sure as Hell were not going to let it happen again.

* * *

**oh my glob this was soooooo long! But I was in such a good writing mood I didn't want it to end! NOw you understand what happened a bit better! Hope I wrote Robin's panic attack okay. I don't really know how one would write about it but I gave it my best shot and wrote down what was in my head. Oh well. Please correct me if I'm wrong but I won't make any changes, I like it just the way it is! And you got TWO feely/touchies for the price of ONE chapter! HAHAA! and now I'm going to bed! **

**Please Review because I love feedback! It's nice knowing that you are still loving this story! I can't believe I almost forgot Babs in the last chapter! 9-9 what is wrong with me!? oh well...**

**BYEBYE! Goodnight everybody!**


	10. Get your act together

**Aloha! Friends I have missed you! Where have you been? Surely you have been receiving notifications that I have updated. No? Ok. Whateves... *runs off a cliff but pulls a parachute* HAHA! Fooled you! I dont care! HAHAHAHAHAHHahahhhaaaaaaaaaaaa... whatever. Anyways thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter or for those who have started late thanks. **

**Also to darkshadowmaster: I really appreciate the ideas you gave me but I'm sorry but I really don't like the idea of a 'super-powered' Dick. Appreciate the reviews though and no spoilers. No exceptions!**

**So this is the next chap. I thought like i was focusing too much just on the kids so this one is mainly about the mentors, maybe another heart-to-heart thing. Read to find out!**

* * *

Clark was standing on the edge of the roof, well more like _floating_. He was looking at the city beyond him with a sad look in his eye. If this is what Gotham looked like, what would he find in Metropolis? He had seen Conner saving people and he had mentioned Lois. God Clark hoped she was okay. They had only been dating for a year but Clark had loved her from the moment he saw her. Then Conner came along and he had no idea how to explain it to Lois. What had happened between them over the past three years? Did they get along? Had Lois welcomed Conner with open arms? He she introduced him to his parents?!

All his thoughts were interrupted by another heart beat.

"What are you doing up here? I thought you would be down stairs celebrating with the others?"

Clark sighed, "I could ask you the same thing."

Bruce and Clark shared a look, "Kids." They said together.

"How are you holding up?"

"Conner won't look at me and I don't blame him. I'm pretty sure he hates me even more now. How's Dick?"

Bruce was quiet. "After what Selina told us? I'm surprised he hasn't killed someone yet. Barbra wouldn't even let me talk to him."

Ouch. "He'll come around. I mean this _Dick_ we're talking about. The kid doesn't know how to hate."

"There was something in his eyes Kent. Something I've never seen before."

"I saw the same with Conner and the others. They've all changed Bruce. They had to."

"That doesn't make me feel better. Those kids had to grow up too fast because of us."

Clark looked out at the moon, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"About what?"

"Gotham Bruce. It's a mess out there. Sure some of the bad guys are gone for good but Ivy and Black Mask are still out there. So is Penguin and-"

"Joker. I swear Clark when I get my hands on that deranged monster I'm going to ripe him limb from limb."

"That's a new one." A voice said from behind them. Selina was leaning against the roof door with a smug look on her face. "Considering you haven't been around Gotham much I doubt you even know where to start."

She walked up to the men, "Kent why are you here?"

"Uh- What do you-"

"Why are you up here looking at the scenery when you should be down there talking to Kon. Bruce I get but I always thought you were more the make love not war type."

Clark looked at the ground, "I don't really think now would be a good time. Conner made it pretty clear he hates me when-"

"When he hugged you? Forgave you in less than an hour? Look here you two. While you were snoozing down under Lois, Diana, Dinah, Iris and I and every other parental figure these kids have had to make sure these kids didn't fall apart. Now Lois treated Conner as a son and Iris and Mary had to support Wally when he moved out, Artemis still had her mom but if it wasn't for Canary she might have gone rogue. When Kaldur found out about Manta being his father we thought we had lost him for a while until Mera and Diana smacked some sence into him. Roy had Jade and Canary and I personally think he handled himself very well. M'gann changed a bit, not as perky as people tell me she was but she got better."

She grabbed Bruce and Clark by the collar and pulled them close enough so she could breathe on them. Don't ask how she was doing that. The wrath of a woman has no boundaries.

"I found Dick two months ago. He was a mess. Diana and I tried to help him. Nothing worked. He vanished a month after you did. We had no idea where he went. Now he's just getting better and when I was downstairs I saw his friends around him. He was smiling and they were _happy_ for once. Now I swear to God in heaven that if you two chuckle heads mess this up I will call up Diana _and_ Lois and we will kick your sorry ass' all the way to the sun. Do I make myself clear?"

Both men nodded.

She let go of their collars, "Good. Now go do something _useful_."

* * *

Oliver was happy... ish.

When he had nearly ran over Roy in the hallway, he had freaked and asked him about the weather. Roy had looked at him like he could care less and left with Barbra and Dick. Ouch. He had no idea what those kids had been talking about. Something upsetting by the state Dick was in. Poor kid looked like he'd nearly had a heart attack. Oliver felt some pride though, seeing Roy being protective like that over his friend. It felt nice knowing that he wasn't a big ball of hate and solidarity. Dear God, Roy was _married_! He had a daughter! He was a grandfather! Well not really but he felt like Roy was his son, so why not? At least Roy hadn't killed him. That was a good sign.

Artemis looked good. She had grown so much. Taller, bigger muscles, she filled out more. Like a woman instead of a girl. And she had Wally. Both his kids were doing great. They both had someone to hold onto.

Oh God what was he going to do when he saw Dinah?! Oliver was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Selina walking past him. She looked like she was going to blow a fuse. Oliver didn't even notice the hand behind him until it grabbed his hood and pulled him into the closest room. Still shocked, he was suddenly lost in a sea of blond hair as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him into a bear hug.

Weeps came from the yellow sea and Oliver stared wide-eyed at the face on his chest.

"I missed you so much." Artemis whispered.

Oliver felt his heart melt and he returned the hug. "I missed you too."

"Why? Why did you leave?"

"I wish I knew."

Artemis pulled away from her old mentor and sat down on the bed wiping tears from her eyes. "So why come back now?"

Oliver sat down next to her. "I don't know. We just... woke up I guess. There's really no way to explain it."

"We thought you were dead. For the longest time we thought..."

He pressed her close to his chest and hushed her. He knew she was hurt. He also knew what Dinah would say about being in this situation. _Just let her come to you._ She would tell him._ Girls like to know that they have someone they can lean on. You're like her father Oliver. Act like it._ So Oliver listened to what the voice said and sat there letting Artemis cry. He even cried a bit himself but it felt good. Good to know that he hadn't lost his baby girl after all this time. Good to know that he still had some family left.

Artemis pulled her head from Oliver's chest and wiped the tears away.

"I better go check on Wally and the others. Make sure Dick is okay. I really hope M'gann hasn't squished him in hugs yet." She actually giggled.

Oliver laughed too. "Just make sure they're okay, okay?"

She kissed his forehead before getting up and leaving. "Welcome back Ollie."

* * *

**BAAAAAAHHHHHHH! this took ttttttoooooooooooooo loooooooooooooooonnnngggggg! i am so sorry for the wait. supernatural got in my way and made me very distraught. heavey on the 'dis' with a side of attack on titan. for serious I am happy with this chapter but i am now done with all the feels and will be moving on. The plot thickens in the next chapter and there will be some butt kicking!**

**hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**byebye!**


	11. first fight back

**and I am back! This is the next chapter and there will be some butt whooping courtesy of EVERYONE!**

* * *

Kaldur and Tula had pulled Conner and M'gann and Dick aside to talk. They sat in one of the many abandoned bedrooms on the first floor. M'gann sat on the bed next to Conner, fiddling with her short hair as she listened to Kaldur. Dick sat on the floor looking better after his small breakdown with Barbra and Roy. He was fiddling with the dirty carpet though, like he was anxious.

"And are you sure?"

"Yeah." Dick answered. "Look guys. Sorry I freaked out up there. It's just... seeing them again after so long. After all we've done while they weren't here. I got scared."

M'gann put a hand on the younger boys shoulder. "But you're okay now. Dick, we are just glad that you are alive. We thought-"

"That I was _actually _dead? Sorry about that. I had to go under to get away. I had to make it look real. I'm sorry you had to go threw my funeral twice."

"We understand why you did it." Tula said. "But it did come as a shocker. It wasn't part of the plan."

"I had to get out. And I have been out for two months now. Kaldur, I don't know if I can go back. I'm sorry."

Kaldur'Ahm shook his head. "It is all right. I understand your reasoning for not wanting to be placed in that situation again. What you have done is more than enough already."

"Do you mind explaining _how_ you got out? And what happened before that?" Conner asked bluntly.

Dick sighed and placed his head in his hands, then told his friends what had happened two months ago.

* * *

Bruce and Clark found everyone waiting in the apartment lobby. Dick, Wally, Barabra, Kaldur, Tula, Artemis and M'gann all sat on couches while Roy, Conner and all the other mentors stood around the front desk or leaned on the wall. Everyone was uncomfortably quiet. Dick was typing away on his holo-graphic wrist computer (Bruce couldn't believe he still had it) searching through police scanners and security footage.

"Trouble?" Clark asked out loud.

Roy gave him a dumb look, "Break in at the museum."

Clark heard Dick mumble, "Like that's never happened before." but ignored it.

"Who's breaking in this time?" He asked instead.

Wally looked at Dick for a second before looking at the Kryptonion. "Apparently it's some guy named Warp. Time traveling thief who has a habit of vanishing before we even get to the crime scene. He's a big time loser though."

Time traveling villan? Maybe that could help send the mentors back home! Clark tried not to get carried away though and stopped his thoughts when Barbra spoke up.

"Have you fought him before? I've never seen him in Gotham before now."

"I had a run in with him in Star last year." Roy said. "He tried to steal an old prototype for zeta tubes from Star Labs. Emphasise on _tried_."

"But you have not seen nor heard from him since?" Orin asked. He and all the other mentors were thinking the same thing.

Roy shook his head as a negative. Selina looked at Dick, who hadn't even looked up from his computer.

"What's he stealing now?"

Dick shrugged like he could care less. "Some old clock. Not even worth saving if you ask me."

His voice was so void of emotion that it sent a shiver down _Batman's_ spine. Bruce did not like this new Dick Grayson. He was much less happy. Too much like himself...

"If there is crime in Gotham than we should be there to stop it. By we, I mean Batman and Robin."

Dick laughed. Not his usual creepy cackle that everyone had gotten so used to but a solid laugh, one that made it seem like Dick was moking something.

"Yeah not going to happen. Look Bat's, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not exactly wearing the old 'R' siut anymore. Haven't been for almost two years now and if you think I'm putting it back on just because you say so than we need to explain a few things first. One, I am not going and two, Robin died two years ago. Don't ask about the details."

Needless to say, everyone who had just recently woken up from a three year long nap (and Barbra) was astonished. Petrified, even. Dick Grayson, aka Robin the Boy Wonder, had just told Bruce Wayne, aka The Batman and his legal guardian and father figure, to go take a hike. Bruce was deadly quiet. He had seen Dick be rebellious before, heck he, Wally and Kaldur had started the Team by being rebellious. But this was different. Dick had outright told him that he wasn't going to play by his rules and that Robin was dead. Dick had given up on his hero persona.

Nobody said anything until Selina whistled.

"Well okay then. Dick can stay here with everybody while I go beat up this clock guy." She turned to leave but Bruce caught her arm.

"Just because I've been gone for three years doesn't mean I've forgotten how you work Selina."

"Bruce I have been protecting this city while you were taking your little kitty nap and I'll have you know that I was the one who put Joker, after he had destroyed half the city, back behind bars so I think you should let go of my arm before I put it out of it's socket."

Bruce bat-glared at her but Catwoman sent her own cat-glare right back. Bruce let go of her arm.

"Thank you. Now if anyone sensible wants to join me, I'll be in the back getting ready." And she left the room.

Oliver whsipered into Barry's ear, "Well this is awkward." Barry nodded so fast his face blurred.

Roy streched his arms, "Well, I better go help her. Anyone else?" He looked straight at Dick and Wally. Wally slouched and Dick just ignored him until Roy smacked them both upside the head and dragged them by their collars to the room Selina was in.

"Hey! Come on Roy! I don't want to go!"

"Me neither! Let the Catlady handle this!"

At least somethings didn't change. Both Wally and Dick still complained like little boys. When Roy had them out the door, Artemis, M'gann, Conner and Kaldur all left after them. Barbra smiled,

"So I guess this means we're all going?"

* * *

By the time everyone got to the museum, Warp was ready to leave. A white, glowing portal was spinning behind him as he stuffed the old clock, which was the size of a microwave, into a sack. The moment fourteen super heros/ ex-heros smashed throught the roof, came throught the door or appeared out of no where, Warp nearly wet himself.

Batman and Green Arrow were instantly on top of the villan, GA taking him down with a tangle arrow and Bats knocking the man in the head with his fist. Poor Warp never knew what hit him. The armor clad man fell to the ground seeing stars while Batman took the sack with the clock in it.

"That was easy." Oliver joked.

Dick and the others stood by the door, "I could have told you that." He muttered then looked at his wrist computer. "Another break in. This time at Star Labs."

Flash put his hand on Wally's shoulder, "No problem. We can make it back here in no time-"

"Wait. There are three more. What the hell?! Break in's in Metropolis, Chicago and Central. There is no way that these are just random break in's."

Superman and Batman shared a look, before both men nodded in understanding. Superman looked at the old team and their mentors.

"Conner and I can handle Metropolis. Barry, you and Wally head to Central while Green Arrow, Artemis and Roy take Star. Miss Martian and J'onn will go to Chicago with Kaldur, Tula and Aquaman."

Wally crossed his arms like the rest of his friends, "What makes you think you can boss us around anymore? If you hadn't noticed SM, we are adults..." He looked in Dick's direction. "Well, most of us. But just because you're back now doesn't mean we have to take orders from you."

Superman looked at Conner, who wouldn't meet his eyes. In fact, none of the kids were looking at their mentors. M'gann wrapped her arm around Conners, Wally and Artemis did the same as did Kaldur and Tula. Roy glared at them and Dick stared at the floor. Clark knew he wanted to leave. Being around Bruce right now was making the boy uncomfortable. Barbra was staring at him anxiously.

Conner cleared his throat, "Say we did go along with you. You've been gone for three years. Things have changed since then. The bad guys got worse and we had to figure out how to handle them on our own." Ouch that hurt in the feels Kon. "If you were to go out there you would need our help anyways."

"And if you're all off saving stuff," Dick said. "What about us, Batman? I didn't hear Kent mention your plan for you, me and Barbra or Catwoman."

Batman glared at his ward, "While they would be out, you, Barbra and I would be contacting the Justice League."

"And what good would that do?"

"We need to inform the League that those of us who went missing are now back. We need to let them know we are alive."

Dick looked like he wanted to laugh, but he stayed silent.

"I will asume you are agreeing to the plan then." Batman looked at everyone else, Selina included. "So are you in, or not?"

* * *

**And bam. Done. For now. I know, Warp is lame and I am too tired and stressed to think of anything good right now. I wont bore you with my personal life so please give me some feedback and I promise that the next few chapters will include lots of butt whooping as everyone splits up to help out. I have a few good ideas so bare with me.**

**please review.**

**Byebye**


	12. the new Superman

**and another chapter. nothing to report. but this has been tough and I've been stuck on thinking about what I want to do with this. Went through some plot changes and character traits. So sorry for the wait. hope this was worth it and I hope I can get more in before school starts again.**

**Don't own...**

* * *

**Conner and Clark**

When everyone split up, I followed Conner to the roof of the apartment building and we flew off. Yes, Conner was flying. **A****ctually** _flying!_ I never knew he could do that! Did everyone else know? How was this possible? I thought that he was only _half_ kryptonion! That was why he didn't have all the powers I have. But now, seeing him flying in front of me... Well it almost felt like I did miss three years. Especially since his hair had grown out and I could already see the S-curl on his forehead. God, I hope it wasn't Lois who gave him that hair-do.

Conner caught me staring,

"Stop it."

"Sorry. You just...you look older." Well that was a stupid thing to say.

"That's what happens when your body changes over time as you mature."

And for the next five minutes we flew silently to Metropolis, were apparently, someone was breaking into the... what was it this time? Museum? LexCorp (Lord I hope not)?

"Hey, Conner. Where was the break-in again?"

I heard him sigh, "Dick said someone was breaking in to LexCorp Labs. Recently, LexCorp has been experimenting in boom tube tech after the Light was disbanded. They have a prototype in the lower basement of the building but as far as I know, it doesn't work yet. But if another company is trying to get the prototype then I have to stop them."

"So we're saving Lex from himself once again?"

In two seconds we landed, surprisingly, on an apartment balcony only two blocks from LexCorp. Conner opened the glass doors and walked into the apartment. He didn't say I could go in and really, it was a bit uncomfortable. But I went in anyways. It was nice, clean with a leather couch and flat screen TV. It was defiantly the one I had seen in the visions. So I'm guessing that M'gann lives here too and that was why it was so clean. There was a kitchen in the back and bedrooms down the hall. There were signs of people living here; costars on the coffee table, dirty dishes in the sink, sweaters and jackets hanging on some hooks in the hall, painted pictures on the wall... It was really home-y despite that M'gann and Conner first lived in the Mountain.

"Look, you can stay here if you want but I doubt people are going to just accept it when they see you out fighting again. I can handle this myself and then you can go back to Gotham and get this whole, 'time-travel' thing sorted out." Conner came out of his room dressed in tights. Seriously! He was wearing almost an exact replica of my uniform, except his was red and black and the cape started from the S-sheild, which was also red and black. Red boots, belt and cape. He looked good but it kind of bothered me that he got rid of the blue and yellow. He had the normal scowl when he looked at me.

Was it me or did Conner sound like he didn't want me around Metropolis? "Why would the people not accept me? I've lived in and saved Metropolis for years."

He didn't meet my eye, "A lot has changed since then. People think you abandoned them. That you left the city and planned on never coming back. And when you didn't... Well it didn't pass very well. People questioned what would happen to the city; about the villans. Then they looked at me, you know, since they connected Superboy to Superman."

"And so you took over as Metropolis' new Superman?"

I didn't mean to sound resentful, but that kind of hurt to hear that my own city had given up on me so soon. That everyone I knew here had chosen a new hero to replace me.

Conner was the same height as me now, "It was actually Lois' idea."

_WHAT?_ "What?"

"Yeah," He walked towards the balcony. "She got sick of seeing her home town get trashed by-" A buzz went off in Conners ear. "Hello?"

I could hear the other line,

_"Where are you? Down town is a mess and if you don't-"_

Conner recoiled at the voice, "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm on my way. Who is the problem this time?"

_"It's Metalo, for the fourth time. I thought I told you to get rid of him the last time?"_

"I'll take care of it. Superman out." Conner looked at his DNA donor. "The TV automatically turns onto the news. You can watch if you want. Just stay here." And he was gone. Leaving myself, who was stoic from hearing the voice Conner was talking to, to sit on M'gann and Conner's couch and watch the TV.

Of course Conner had been right. The leaguers had been gone for three years. If they had suddenly turned up out of no where, the people, and not to mention other heros, would get suspicious and demand explanations and reasons as to why their heros had abandoned them. If any of the recently found leaguers were reported on-screen an alert would go to the Watchtower in a matter of seconds and I shuddered at the thought of an angry Diana and Mera on their asses about where they have been all this time. defiantly better to stay low until we figured this whole situation out.

Not to mention that it had been Luthor, that Conner was talking to. All the more reason for Superman (me) to stay away from the situation. If Luthor wanted something there was no way on Earth that Superman (me) was going to give him what he wanted. It did raise the question as to why Conner, the new Superman and hero of Metropolis, was taking orders from Superman's (my) arch-enemy.

I turned on the TV and, as Conner had said, it immediately went to the News broadcast.

" -_live from downtown Metropolis where Metalo, recently active robotic-villian, has torn apart multiple buildings after emerging from LexCorp Labs carrying a strange briefcase. Thankfully Metalo has been intervened by our very own Superman!"_

Cat Grant disappeared from the screen and was replaced with a live footage of Conner/Superman, flying in from the sky, cape flapping behind him as he crashed into the Robot man Metalo, sending the android off his feet and backflipping towards a building. A building full of people.

I nearly fly off myself until Conner caught the villain before Metalo made a dent in the wall. He held the man by the back of his arm and threw him into open air, Conner still holding Metalo's arm.

Metalo on the other hand, flew into the air higher than the Daily Planet building. Conner threw the metal arm on the ground and flew after Metalo. The camera zoomed in but even then it was still hard to see what was exactly-

Wait a darn second! I have supervision! I can see and hear what was going on with my own eyes! Why hadn't I used this before!? I ran over to the balcony, where I could see Conner and Metalo in the sky. I could hear their conversation.

"I thought I made it clear Metalo. Stay away from Metropolis or else!"

I heard Metalo laugh, "I'm not afraid of your prisons Superbrat!"

"I wasn't talking about prison." I could see the fear in Metalos face. I heard the venom in Conners voice. But he couldn't be serious. Conner wouldn't...

I heard Metalo scream as Conner ripped off the other arm, the one holding the briefcase. He let it fall and grabbed Metalo by the collar and ripped off a piece of his chest. I could see the green glow, the surprise and flash of fear on Conners face, and Metalo's laugh.

"You shouldn't be surprised brat! No kryptonion can stand up to kryptonite-"

Conner tore off his head. "Shut up."

The body fell and Conner threw the robots head so far I lost sight of it. The kid then flew down, caught the body, picked up the briefcase and flew to LexCorp. I was stunned, amazed, worried and horrified. Conner had just torn a man/robots head off without so much as blinking. He hadn't been affected at all by the kryptonite. Hadn't even sweated. Kryptonite drained any kryptonion of all their strength and slowly killing them. Conner was 'suposedly' half kryptonion. The evil green rock had affected him before. What had changed now?

I lost sight of Conner in the crowds. But I couldn't really focus. Did the other kids know about this? Why didn't Conner tell him? I mentally kicked myself. Of course Conner wouldn't have told me. He barely trusted me and now three years after I went MIA he wasn't going to just accept me and give me every one of his secrect! Damn it Clark! What were you thinking?

I'll tell you. I wasn't thinking! I should have expected changes. I should have known things would be different. But I had go with the insane idea that everything would be like normal. Like I have never dissappeared. The most I could have done was give Conner the credit he deserved by taking on my mantle. Lois was right. With me gone he was the only one who could have replaced me. He was after all, Superboy. He was bound to have one day (though I had hoped it would be much, much later) to become Superman.

Was that what Bruce expected from Dick? What Barry expected from Wally and Orin expected from Kaldur? Heck, Oliver and Diana probably expected Roy and Donna to one day take their place.

"So you saw the fight, huh?"

Conner was standing behind me, a scowl on his face as usual.

"Yeah, I saw it."

"So what are you thinking?"

What was I thinking? I was thinking that Conner had all the powers of a kryptonion, he had become the new Superman and was working with Lex Luthor, he had not been effected by kryptonite, and he had crushed Metalo without so much as a second thought.

"You seemed to handle that pretty well." _**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?**_

"Metalo's a push-over. Easy when you know how to deal with him."

"So, are we done here?"

"Yeah. The tech is back at LexCorp. I haven't gotten any calls from Dick or the others so they're not done yet which means we don't have to go back yet."

Oh yay. I get to spend more time alone with my clone who is freaking me out.

"I guess I could call Lois and tell her your here."

Oh shi-

* * *

**Done! OMG THAT TOOK WAY TOO LONG! i am so sorry for the delays, again. Two more weeks till school and i've had major writers block. plus my internet has been dumb. I hope you enjoy and I will try updating soon.**

**byebye**


	13. Star City

**NEW CHAPTER! YAY! thanks to all my reviews and everyone who has been following this so far! LOTS OF LOVE AND HEARTS MI AMIGOS!**

**dont's own.**

* * *

**Green Arrow/ Arsenal/ Artemis**

Being out in the feild again with Roy and Artemis gave me quite the energy boost. Of course neither of them were even looking at me.

"Why am I even here?" Artemis said as we ran across the roofs of Star City. "I'm retired! I should be home right now watching TV with a bowl of popcorn! I have to work tomorrow!"

"You have a job!"

"Oliver I'm nineteen years old! I'm living in an apartment with my boyfriend away from my mom. Of course I have a job!"

"Of course. Of course. Sorry. Are you still in school?"

"Well duh! Seriously Ollie. You're gone three years and you think we've all fallen completly apart without you. Roy's fine too ya know!"

Well clearly she was miffed about something. And Roy wasn't talking at all...

"So you and Jade, huh?"

Roy's head turned so fast I thought Barry would be proud. "What!?"

"I know _all_ about you and Ms. Assassin Girl. Or should I say _Mrs. Red Arrow_."

I would have laughed if Roy wasn't giving me a death-glare that I know would make Bruce proud. Artemis elbowed me in the chest.

"Ouch!"

"Shut up Oliver! That's my sister you're talking about!"

"And my wife! And how did you know about that?"

"We told you. Pcycic connections and all that. Saw you and Jade sitting in an apartment with a gorgeous baby girl by the way. Artemis do you babysit often?"

It was fun making them blush. Until they started beating me on the head.

"You jerk!"

"Shut your face old man!"

"Can't believe you're still this annoying!"

"Bastard don't make fun of my baby!"

"-last time I share my feeling with you!"

"Okay! Okay, I get it! Stop hitting me!"

Jeeze! Three years still wasn't enough for these two to mature! At least they stopped hitting me. Artemis was still red in the face though...

"So what are we going after anyways" I asked Roy.

"Dick said there was a break in at Star Labs. Couldn't have been anything of value since the lab has been closed for over a year. Probably just some bratty kids looting the building. Wouldn't be the first time."

"Star Labs is closed?"

"Yep. Just like that all the employees get laid off and they quarantine the building before shutting it down for good. Don't know why Dick even bothered sending s out here. There's literally nothing going on in Star anymore."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean"

Artemis sighed, like she was tired of answering this question, "A lot of people cleared out over the year. Factories shut down, stores went out of business. The only thing running here anymore is city hall and the docks. Even the schools are almost empty. The city just died I guess."

"Roy you still live here don't you? I know Artemis is in Central but-"

"I have a safe house but as for the moment Jade and I are near Bludhaven. That place is a hot spot for creeps." Roy wrist started beeping. He pressed a button and, as I figured, a holocomputer lit up. "The nearest apartment is five blocks away. An old motel called Night Lights on eighth street. There's a computer there with access to the WatchTower and radio link to the Batcave; if it's still working. You'll be able to contact the League and others from there."

"What about you?" I asked him.

Roy shrugged, "Jade hates it if I stay out to late. Plus I've got to work tomorrow."

Artemis sighed from beside me, "Same. Wally should be back at the apartment soon. And you know, job and school and everything." She gave me kiss on the cheek. It was warm and very surprising.

"See you later Oliver." And she jumped off the roof, heading towards the nearest zeta beam. Leaving Roy and me alone. Greaaaaat...

"So you're what? Twenty-one now?"

"Twenty-two, actually. Why? Too young to be married?"

"Eh, just a bit. But I'm guessing Jade getting pregnant had something to do with that."

It was getting dark but I could still see him blushing, "She's a cute baby."

"Oh yeah I bet. She'll have her mothers looks and, if we're lucky, your personality."

"Very funny." Roy looked at the ledge Artemis had jumped off. "She got over it pretty quick, didn't she?"

"My thoughts exactly. You all did, really. Even Conner after he got his anger out."

"Can't say the same for some of us."

I was quiet for a moment. "If you're talking about Dick holding that gun-"

"Not just him, Oliver. A lot happened while you were gone. Gotham blew up, Atlantis was almost destroyed, M'gann's telepathy got stronger to the point where she almost _died_. Hell, Wally and Artemis quit and we thought we'd lost another team member."

"Another?"

Roy bowed his head, "Two years ago, just before Gotham, there was a battle in Atlantis. A guy called Ocean Master was attacking the citadel and almost won if the League hadn't shown. They were a little late though, and Kaldur lost someone close to him. That's all you need to know."

So much death, in just one year. God it seems like the universe is falling apart without us; like after we'd gone missing the whole world just turned upside down. I pat Roy on the back, hoping to give him some comfort.

"Go see your wife Roy. Kiss your kid then go to bed. You look like you need some sleep."

"What are you going to do?"

"Exactly what you told me. Go hang out at that apartment of yours and maybe order a pizza and try getting word from the rest of the JL. I'll call you later too."

Roy gave me a ghost of a smile. "See you around Oliver." He jumped off the roof, probably excited to just go home and rest. Kind of embarrassing actually, a twenty-two year old has his life more together than mine. A kid and a wife- Shit I've got to call Dinah!

* * *

**So there we have it some Roy/Oliver/Artemis feels for your first week of school blues. Hope I didn't give to much away as I have lots of foreshadowing and story to write about! Hope you've enjoyed and for Robin's sake-**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! THERE IS NO POINT OF WRITING ANYMORE IF I DONT GET FEEDBACK! WRITERS LIVE OFF THE STUFF AND IF WE DONT GET ANY WE WILL LITERALLY(not) DIE!**

**so review and spread the word.**

**Byebye**


	14. Martains Atlantians

**I am on fire! NOt literally but whatever. Thanks for all the reviews and sticking with me! ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**NO OWN BUT I WILL ONE DAY!**

* * *

**M'gann/J'onn/Kaldur/Orin**

The trip to Chicago wasn't as long as everyone thought. Tula had left telling everyone that she had work to do back in the sea before kissing Kaldur on the cheek and taking off. M'gann had called the Bioship immediately after Conner and Clark had taken off. She and J'onn were to first one to board, Kaldur staying back a moment to talk to his old mentor.

"You seem troubled Kaldur'Ahm."

"It has been a... long day."

"Yes, but a good one. Everyone has been reunited, and after we stop this thief we shall go home. Though it has not felt like it, I suppose I have gotten home sick for Poseidonis. Though I only pray that Mera forgives me."

A slight frown appeared on Kaldur's face. He had failed to inform Aquaman of Atlantis' current condition.

'Neptune help me.' He thought before following the older atlantian onto the space ship. M'gann sat at the controls, her hands resting on the glowing orbs that acted as the main system. She was trying to concentrate on the ship, but like Kaldur, her mind was wondering.

Of course she was happy to see her uncle again. And their story had been proven true. But she could still feel the insecurity in their minds; the confusion, disbelief, the fear. They didn't want to believe that this world was real. They were afraid that it _is _real. M'gann didn't understand. How could they think this wasn't real? Everything was too awful to not be true. She wished it wasn't real. She wished none of this had ever happened; Gotham, the mission, Conner being forced to-

She wished with all her heart that she was seventeen earth years old again. That she was back in the cave with her friends and Conner, with her uncle and the other mentors being the leaders of the League. God she missed her evenings with Conner. They never did those little special things anymore. She missed it most when he was out being 'Superman'; when he was working for Luthor.

J'onn felt a sudden spike in hate come from M'gann. He reached out with his mind to comfort her,

'_M'gann, are you alright?'_

_'I'm fine Uncle J'onn. Just a little nervous I guess. I haven't done this in a while so I might be a bit out of practice.'_

_'Neither have I. So we will just have to help each other.'_

M'gann smiled in thanks. Her uncle really hadn't changed at all over the years. _Wish I could say the same for me,_ she thought to herself.

When they began descending onto Chicago, Kaldur stood up from his chair.

"M'gann, do a city wide search for our thief."

The female martian nodded, her eyes glowing a brilliant green as she mentally searched police scanners and mind of civilians.

Orin felt a pull at his mind.

_'J'onn, what are you doing?'_

_'I needed to speak with you. Privately.'_

_'What is it?'_

_'I feel that M'gann is hiding something from me. Kaldur as well. I reached into her mind and felt a surge of anger and hated, things that I have never felt from her before. Not even on Mars. I am worried that her mind might be suffering from trauma.'_

_'Like after the failsafe?'_

_'No. This is different. Something has changed in her.'_

_'They have al changed my friend. They have grown up but I understand your feelings. We will have to keep our eyes and ears open.'_

_'Agreed. We are still unaware of how much the world has changed.'_

"Kaldur." M'gann's voice cut through the conversation. "Reports are coming in from Chicago of a missing shipment coming in from India. The shipment was ordered by a man called Wilson but failed to arrive at the docks. Crewmen report that they saw a mans shadow, but could not find the thief himself."

"What was taken?"

"A jewel called Serpents Eye. It was believed to hold mystic powers and is worth nearly ten million dollars."

"Where was the shadow last seen?"

"Heading south down Umbridge street." **(A/N: I don't know if that's a real street in Chicago. I'm Canadian. I chose the name souly cuz I hate Umbridge from HP)**

"Drop us down five blocks from Umbridge and leave the ship in camouflage mode."

"Understood."

Orin and J'onn sat in silence. After three years, Kaldur was still the teams leader. M'gann settled the Bioship down on a rooftop, following Kaldur's orders and leaving it in camo-mode. The four adults exited the ship and stood in the open air of Chicago.

"Do a search for our shadow thief's mind."

J'onn sat still while M'gann opened her mind to the city. He could feel her mind next to his; a comforting feel, yet in a way it almost felt foreign.

"There." M'gann pointed at the next block. "Heading this way at nine o'clock."

Kaldur nodded in understanding, then looked to the older men. "I will have to ask you two to stay here whil we handle the thief."

Orin was surprised. "Kaldur, just because we have been missing does not mean-"

"Forgive me King Orin, but that is the point. Our enemies believe that you are still presumed dead. I think I speak for everyone when I say we wish to keep it that way. For now at least."

Kaldur turned his back to them, then looked at M'gann.

"Maneuver ten."

And they disappeared in the streets below, leaving the older heroes to themselves.

Orin looked at his martian friend, "What is maneuver ten?"

J'onn shrugged.

A voice called out behind them. "Isn't that the one where Conner hits someone?"

J'onn and Orin didn't even bother turning around.

Orin smirked. "What brings you here Flash? I thought you and Wally were in Central?"

Barry sighed, "It was a bust. Alarm failure at the labs, police handled it. Then Wall blew me off and ran home. These kids man. It's like they're themselves one second then the next they're entirely different people."

"They have matured. Time come with change and adaptation."

"Yeah I know. But it's still weird. Wally's _nineteen_ now. Conner's all Clark sized with the matching curl, M'gann got a hair cut, Arty is living with Wally, Dick's worse than Bruce, Orin Kaldur's like what? Twenty!? They're all grown up and we weren't even there to see it! They don't need us anymore."

J'onn put a comforting hand on Flash's shoulder, "That is not so. They will always need us."

Barry retaliated by throwing his hands in the air, "Not if they're over eighteen! Even Dick will be seventeen soon!" Barry slumped down on the rooftop with his arms around his legs mumbling about how the kids weren't kids anymore. J'onn could tell from Barry's state of mind that the speedster was having doubts about himself; about everything. Wally had obviously said something to make Barry start questioning and stressing over this.

Orin decided to try and cheer up his friend, "Why don't you go and see Iris? I am sure that she will be happy to know you're alive and well."

He was silent for a moment. "Actually, I've decided I'm not going to see Iris."

"What? Why not?"

"It's like the kids say Orin. We've been gone for three years. Every villain on the planet thinks we're dead and so do most of the heroes. If we put ourselves out in public there'll be an uproar. I can't put Iris in that situation, not until I know for sure that we can fix this."

Orin hadn't thought of it that way. If he were to return to Atlantis, then news would spread of their return and alert unwanted attention. Something Kaldur had told him that they did not want just yet. Kaldur was right, he knew there would be both an upside to this as well but it could backfire just as easy. He was right. Better to heave the element of surprise on their side.

"You are right Flash. Better to keep our heads down or now."

"I just hope that Bats has found a way to get us home."

J'onn smiled, "I'm sure that Batman has found at least some clue as to what happened."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I was in a play and all my energy was sapped. Hope this was okay. I'm still pretty tired and I had to finish this up in class. **

**Review!**

**BYebye**


	15. Bats in the Batcave

**Next chappy! Yay! Hopefully everyone like the last one. HOpe this one is good too.**

**Disclaimer: nopeeeee**

* * *

**Bruce/ Selina/Dick/Barbra**

The car ride was awkward. Nobody said anything as Selina drove them downtown toward the crater that was Wayne Manor in a stolen pick-up truck. No one followed them. Nobody even look twice at the unmasked Bruce Wayne and the woman next to him or the two teenagers in the trunk. Bruce was surprised nobody recognized him.

Dick and Barbra sat in the trunk talking to each other. That kind of hurt. Dick refused to look at Bruce as he would not take off those dark sunglasses. Selina wasn't helping either. When she looked at him it was with this disappointed scowl. Bruce wondered if that was how he looked at the kids when the failed a mission...

"You can stop that."

"Excuse me?"

"Stop with the brooding thing Bruce. Nobody else is here but the kids and me. You can drop the whole silent Dark Knight act."

He hadn't even realized. It just came naturally now-

"You what? Let me guess what you're thinking." Selina cleared her throat before talking in a deep, mocking voice. "I'm Batman! Why don't I understand everything? Why won't Robin talk to me? Brood, brood, blah, blah, blah. If it bothers you so much then why don't you, oh I don't know, _talk to him_?"

"He won't talk to me either way. You saw him on the rooftop Selina. He held a gun at my chest and barely blinked. As long as he is using that weapon I have nothing to say."

Selina rolled her eyes, "Of course. This goes all the way back to your moral code. Batman doesn't like guns, and now his own little sidekick- sorry. _Ex_-sidekick, uses guns that don't actually have any live ammunition to save lives. Yes I can see the dilemma."

"Selina you don't know if he has actually-"

"Oh, God Bruce no! Of course not! You really think Dick Grayson is capable of killing people?"

She was silent for a few seconds.

"Truthfully? I have no idea. Nobody saw him for two years. God knows what happened to him. But I can only say that I haven't seen him do anything like it yet."

"Something is different about him. About all of them. And it has nothing to do with their maturity. They're hiding something from us, something they don't want any of us to know."

"Look who's talking." Selina mumbled.

Barbra knocked on the trunk window behind Bruce and slide it open to talk.

"Hey, Selina? Can you drop me off? I have to be back home by nine."

"Sure sweetheart."

Catwoman took a right and headed north downtown until they stopped in front of a town house. Barbra jumped out of the trunk, said bye to Dick and thanked Selina for the ride. She poked her head into the window next to Bruce.

"I'm glad you're back Bruce. Now I might actually get a good nights sleep knowing you and the others are back." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "And go easy on Dick. He's been through a lot."

She disappeared into the townhouse. Bruce noticed Selina looking at him with a smug look on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing." She pulled out in reverse and headed back east. There was an awkward silence until Bruce noticed something.

"I didn't realize Jim moved."

"He didn't."

"So Barbra is living alone now or it with some guy-"

"Jim Gordon died Bruce."

That caught Bruce by surprise, "What?"

"They found his body a month after the Gotham explosion. A bullet to the head and washed up in the river. No one knows where he was or why or how, but my money's on Joker. Barbra was... well after you disappeared, and then Dick... I think it was all a little too much. She got lost in a bad way and me and a friend had to pull her out before it went to far and got _seriously_ hurt. Now she lives with my friend Kate."

Bruce was silent. All this new information very hard for him to hear. Hear that Barbra would go that far... So much death had followed after the mentors had disappeared. Two million people, Alfred, Jim Gordon; probably Leslie and Vickie and Lucius too. He'd thought he'd lost Dick for a while. He was almost certain that he had lost Selina. It hurt to look at Gotham, especially the parts that were still rebuilding. Crime Alley was barren, The Narrows gone. Wayne Manor was reduced to nothing but a hole. The home his family built. The home he grew up in.

"When we get to the cave we'll have to reboot the computer to contact the WatchTower."

"You've tried before?"

She shrugged. "About a month after the explosion I busied myself with putting that old thing back together as best I could. Took me months to get it to work since it was just me. Everyone else was attending a funeral and cut themselves off."

"So you couldn't find the time?" You could practically _taste_ the venom in Bruce's voice.

"Don't start with me Wayne. I was there when Joker pulled the switch. I was he one who had to watch him beat that boy until he was an inch from death. I was the one who found him and I've been the one taking care of him these past two months. And it was mostly thanks to Diana that we got Dick out of that hell hole you left for him. So excuse me for doing the exact same thing you would have done in that situation. _I was looking for_ **answers**." The truck stopped suddenly, sending Bruce forward in his seat and Dick crashing into the truck behind them.

"We're here."

She cut the engine and kicked the drivers door open, storming into the wooded area surrounding the bed rock of the hill Wayne Manor used to sit on. Bruce followed her, without kicking the door, and Dick hopped out of the trunk.

It was getting dark and Dick was still wearing those dark glasses and leather jacket. The gun he had pointed at Bruce stood out in its holster on Dick hip; no attempt to hide it from the Dark Knight.

"Will you stop glaring at me?"

"Where did you get that gun?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Dick took off after Seilna, leaving Bruce alone on the road. Batman had made Robin take an oath to never use a gun; to never kill. Now he was questioning Dick's loyalty, as well as his sanity.

He walked into the small forest until he found the two next to the bed rock of the hill. Seilna pulled back a rock, revealing a metal panel on the rock wall. She placed her hand on the panel:

_RECOGNIZED: CATWOMAN; O5._

The rock wall opened up to reveal a deep stairwell. It was one of the many secret entrances to the Batcave, and one Bruce had never told Selina about.

"How did you find this?" He asked her.

"How do you think?" She gestured to the teenage boy already walking down the stairs. They walked down 207 stairs exactly until they reached the main floor of the all famous Batcave.

Before, Bruce had been to concerned with finding Dick to get a good look at his cave. Now he noticed everything. Pieces of the rock walls and ceiling were scattered in rubble around the cave, parts of the platforms missing or crushed, most of the trophies and evidence cases he kept on the second level were broken. The robotic T-Rex he had been working on had been decapitated. The walk in closet containing all his prototype and spare suits was crushed under a plié of debris. All this the product of the bombing that had one off above them. Down below on the last level, a pile of wreckage showed Batman why calling the Batmobile hadn't worked.

A glass case off to the side held Dick's Robin suit. Or what was left of it. The cape had been torn short, rips and tears in the torso and legs. One of the gloves was damaged beyond repair and the mask was torn in half. The whole costume was coated in splatters and clusters of dried blood. Dick walked past it without so much as a flinch and went right to computer to reboot it. His hands flew across the key board, hacking into the WatchTower mainframe and opening up a secure call line just as easily as he had done four years ago just before he, Wally and Kaldur had freed Conner.

"There. Done. Can I go now?"

Selina smacked the teenager on the back of the head. "No. Now go get changed. We're meeting Oswald at ten and I am not taking you while you're wearing that God awful jacket."

Bruce stood off to the side as he watched Selina do her 'mother-cat' act.

"You're not the boss of me Selina."

"I am until you're eighteen and can make legal decisions for yourself. Now get!"

Dick mumbled something that sounded quit crude and Selina made a face that even Bruce waned to run from. Dick flinched and ran off into the back rooms.

"And don't let me catch you sneaking that gun under your shirt!"

"Okay! God!"

Selina sighed, "That's the most I can get him to do. He's never taken those damn glasses off, and he get fidgety when he doesn't have a weapon on him. He'll probably sneak a knife into his sleeve or something."

Bruce sat down at the computer, typing in the access code for his personal contact line.

"Maybe I should make the call." Selina said leaning on the chair. "It might come as a shock to whoever's up there right now when they get a call from Batman."

"We'd have to let them know at some point."

The screen buzzed to life reveling the giant face of-

Nobody.

The call had gone through but their was nobody there to answer.

"Maybe they're out to lunch?"

"I doubt it. Justice League protocol is that at least one member must always be on monitor duty. And I doubt that any of hem would just leave it unguarded."

A beeping in his ear went off. So the com links still worked.

"Batman here."

"Bruce? It's Oliver. Have you tired contacting the League? I have and nobody's home."

"I have the same thing. Have you tried the personal lines?"

"Tired calling Dinah three times. Then John and Hal. Nothin'"

"I'll see what I can do from here. If nothing works we'll have to take the zeta beams up from the Hall."

"Right. Going with the formal approach I see. Okay. I'll try a few of the others and call you back. Arrow out."

Bruce looked back at the computer, typing in a phone number he had memorized a long time ago.

"Calling up your old flame, Brucie?"

"Shut up."

Selina smiled and they waited as the phone call went through to voice mail, the voice of Diana Prince asking them to leave a message and number. Batman cut the call off.

"She hasn't answered for a over two months." Dick appeared from the shadows wearing sneakers, bleached jeans and a black t-shirt and a light blue jacket. "I tried calling her before Selina found me." He was still wearing the dark glasses.

"Any idea where she might be?"

"Nope."

Bruce scowled. Dick wasn't being very helpful and to be honest Bruce was getting tired of the boys attitude. He was also looking stiff, something Bruce noticed Dick did when he lied. The man stood up and looked at Dick, still towering over the youth.

"You're lying. You're not telling me everything."

Dick stiffened more and glared right back.

"Even if I was, why would I?"

"You're hiding something and whether it is about the League or the Team, you don't want anyone to know. What happened to the Justice League members Dick?"

The boy looked like he was about to yell, but stopped. He was silent for a moment before nodding and looking at the older man.

"I honestly don't know where Leaguers are. And I really don't care either. All I know is what I've heard from around Gotham and Bludhaven. Word is going around that Wonder Woman and a small group of other Leaguers disappeared near Metropolis's downtown a few months ago."

"Are you sure?"

"My sources don't lie."

Bruce decided to leave it there, the conversation long from over between the two of them. He put his fingers to his com unit.

"Batman to Superman."

"Superman. Wow, I cant believe these still work."

"Listen Kent. Arrow and I have tried contacting other members of the League. No answer form the WatchTower, Black Canary, Wonder Woman or the Lanterns. Dick told me he has information that Wonder Woman and a team went missing in downtown Metropolis a few months ago. We'll rendezvous there and look for any leads."

"Got it. I'll call Orin and the others and we'll meet you near the Daily Planet. Superman out."

* * *

**I AM DONETH! so tired. was not expecting it to be this long. also new info about plot development! Where is the Justice League? Find out next time!**

**Tired now. review or I will throw Conner off a cliff in an upcoming chapter! HAHAA!**

**byebye**


	16. shocking news

**thank you all for the lovely reviews! since I got so many I have decided to NOT throw Conner off a cliff. Even if I did, well he can FLY PEOPLE! and even the impact wouldn't kill him. So really I tricked you all! HAHAA! In this chapter I am hoping to get some bad guys to appear, maybe and if not in the next chapter definitely. **

**Disclaimer: no**

* * *

At Superman's request, they met in front of the Daily Planet building. By the time everyone showed up, it was well past ten and very dark. Everyone had shown up in civvies of course as to not draw attention. Clark and Conner had gotten there first, of course. Conner wearing a heavy leather jacket, and a black shirt with black jeans. Clark wore his old High School football jacket (that Conner just so happened to have), light jeans and a blue polo shirt.

Barry arrived with J'onn, M'gann, Orin and Kaldur. Barry was wearing a sweater that looked like it was pulled out of a garbage bin with similar pants, sneakers and hat to match. M'gann has morphed her clothes so she was wearing a long purple coat and boots, her short hair hidden under a warm hat. J'onn too wore a long coat, but this one covered his whole body. Both martians had changed their skin tone to match their human forms. Orin and Kaldur both had jackets on that covered up their necks, jeans and loafers. Oliver had arrived alone saying at both Roy and Artemis had run off home. He was wearing a green long sleeve shirt with black kakis and what looked like a pair of Roy's old shoes.

"Nice outfit, Allen."

"Shut up. I didn't have anything to wear besides the costume so I had to improvise."

Oliver poked at his _holey _sweater, "You couldn't just grab something from a good will?"

Barry smacked his hand away, "Enough with the stupid sweater!"

Clark chuckled, "Barry's right. We gathered here for a reason. Oliver."

"Earlier I tried to call some other members of the League but no one answered. Bruce tried the same thing and Dick said he heard of a rumor that Diana and some others went missing around here a few months back. We were hoping to look around and see if we can find anything."

Orin looked around, "Where is Bruce? Was he not going to meet us?"

As if on cue, a tall dark haired man appeared around the corner, dragging with him a boy by his blue hoodie.

Bruce was wearing a black turtle neck with a jacket, kakis and loafers. The boy he was tugging along by the hood, Dick, was wearing a simple blue hoodie, jeans and sneakers.

"Let go of me you jerk! I told you I didn't want to come! Jesus Christ Bruce! Stop it!" Bruce let go of the hood, a deep scowl on his face. The other men parted as Bruce took a stand next to Clark. Apparently he and Dick had been arguing over something that nobody wanted to know about. It would only worsen Bruce's mood more. Dick readjusted his sweatshirt, pulling the hood up to cover his face in darkness. He then went over to stand next to Kaldur, M'gann and Conner.

While the adults talked, M'gann had psychically linked the four of them.

_'Everyone online?'_ She asked out loud into the link.

_'Yeah.'_

_'I'm good.'_

_'Conformed.' _Kaldur concluded.

M'gann turned her head to Dick, who had a sour face and his arms crossed, _'I thought you had a thing with Selina tonight?'_

_'I did until Mr. I-Can-Do-What-Ever-I-Want dragged me here in case he needed more answers.'_

_'But you really don't know anything?'_

_'Nope. All I know is that Luthor is probably involved in this.'_

Conner's fists tightened at the mention of his 'father'. _'That would explain why I've never heard of this. If Luthor is involved we can assume that the Light is in on it too.'_

Kaldur agreed,_ 'Most likely. We will have to keep our senses open and be alert. We cannot afford to be seen with the League. M'gann, can you telepathically scan the city for any Light members? Conner, look for familiar heat signatures both in buildings and underground. Dick, may I ask you to do a video search on the nearest LexCorp. building?"_

M'gann's eye's glowed a solid green while Conner's glowed a soft red as he stared from one building to the next. Dick had his fingers at his right temple.

_'Are you alright?'_ Kaldur asked him.

_'Just some static. Going through the security footage at LexCorp. and as soon as Luthor enters the building all video feed goes haywire. That was three hours ago so he could be long gone now.'_

_'That was not what I was referring to.'_

Dick mentally sighed, _'M'gann, you read Roy and Barbra's minds didn't you?'_

_'Sorry.' _The martian woman apologised, still scanning the city.

_'Look Kaldur, it was nothing. Spur of the moment anxiety coupled with lack of sleep. I was just upset after seeing Bruce and the others, that's it.'_

_'Kaldur,' _M'gann's eyes returned to normal. _'I've searched the whole city with no positive matches. Either they are not here or they are being concealed by a more powerful telepath.'_

Conner nodded_, 'No matching heat signatures either. Unless they're in a room made of lead I got nothing.'_

Dick took his hand away from his temple, _'Street footage is clear too. No familiar face in or out in the last hour.'_

Kaldur nodded, taking in the information, _'Then we are in the clear. But stay on guard. We do not know if we have been followed or are being watched at this moment.'_

They all nodded in agreement then looked back at the older hero's.

J'onn's eyes were glowing.

"I sense no hostiles in the area. Also no sign of Diana or any one else we know."

Clarks eyes glowed red, "I don't see Luthors heat signature either."

"I say we just head up to the Tower now. It's been months since they were here, right? The trails probably ice cold by now." Barry said crossing his arms impatiently.

Everyone had their eyes on Bruce, who was across the street looking at the sidewalk.

Clark walked over to him, "Uh, Bruce-"

"This sidewalk is new. So is the lamppost and parts of the road."

"Yeah so?"

Bruce did not redirect his gaze, "Conner, has there been any major reconstruction in this area over the past year?"

"Not since last week." Conner answered. "Someone set Metalo on LexCorp. but there wasn't any street damage."

"Then why replace the area with new concrete." It wasn't a question.

"I haven't seen any construction crews here. When would this have happened?"

The dark man stood up, his back turned from everyone.

"Barry, you and Orin stay here with the kids. See if you can find anything in the immediate area. The rest of us will go to the WatchTower and find out any information regarding recent League missions."

"We're not kids." Conner grumbled.

Barry looked insulted, "Why don't we all go? Orin and I are just as much a part of-"

"We need you to scout the city." Bruce went into Batman mode. "You're the fastest member of the League and you'll need help searching from the sky and looking for clues. Orin, I want you to go to Atlantis and ask about anything they may have heard about the League in the past few months or anything of significance on the surface world in the past year. Kaldur can help you. Conner, right now you and M'gann know Meropolis better than anyone. Dick, I am _asking_ you to hack into Luthors main office and look up any files he doesn't want found."

Dick looked like he was about to argue, but Kaldur spoke to him though the link.

_'Do as he asks.'_

The younger boy scowled but didn't argue against the order.

_'M'gann. Can you keep the link up if I am out of the state?'_

_'You could swim as far as Scotland before I lost connection.'_

_'Kaldur what are you going to do about-'_

_'I will act when an __opportunity presents itself. For now we follow Batman's orders until I give you further instructions.'_

Conner looked at the older version of himself. "How do you plan on getting into the WatchTower? The Hall of Justice was closed off two years ago."

Oliver smiled, "We have our ways. You four just be careful."

M'gann smiled back at him, "Oh we'll be fine."

* * *

**Two Hours Later  
**

Artemis sat in bed reading a book while Wally slept next to her. The book was her favourite, one Jade had gotten for her tenth birthday; Alice In Wonderland. Wally had recently found it in a box and had made fun of her until she threatened him with no dinner.

She was right at the part where Alice was meeting the Cheshire Cat, when the phone next to her went off.

Wally groaned and threw a pillow over his face, "It's almost one in the morning! Who in their right mind would call-"

"It's Jade, Baywatch."

"That explains so much."

"Go back to sleep."

She pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Jade. Why the late call?"

"Do you know where Roy is? Is he there?" Her sisters voice yelled into Artemis' ear.

"I thought he went home after me? He isn't here by the way. Have you tried his cell?"

"It wasn't on."

"He could be at a bar."

"We have a rule against late night drinking in this house! Plus I've already tried every bar in town and all his usual places. I've even called his work pals and they have nothing!"

Artemis rolled her eyes. Roy was twenty-two years old, married and had a baby girl. The least he could do was act like an adult and let Jade know where he was.

"Maybe he's out-"

"No! Every night he comes home at midnight or calls if he won't be home until later. Then he'll get back and raid the fridge, kiss Lian and go to bed. I haven't gotten a single call and..."

She heard her sister sigh.

"Artemis I'm worried about him. If he isn't home by morning I'm going to report him missing and go search for him myself. I want you to help me."

The ex-archer looked at the sleeping pile of blanket that was her boyfriend. If Wally was missing...

"Call me when you want to leave. I'll tell Wally and maybe Oliver knows something. I'm sure he's fine Jade, this is Roy we are talking about. I'll see you in the morning. Get some sleep."

* * *

**And TA-DA! THE END! **

**lol just kidding. this is definitely not the end I have many plans from here on out! MWHAHAHA!**

**okay. just review.**

**byebye! **


	17. March 14

**AND I AM BACK! HAHAA! MORE CRAZYNESS IN THE WAYWARD UNIVERSE THAT IS MY BRAIN!**

**Disclaimer: ha**

* * *

**WatchTower: 12:22am**

_**BATMAN: 02; SUPERMAN: 01; MARTIAN MANHUNTER: 07; GREEN ARROW: 08**_

It had taken longer than expected to reconstruct the zeta tube in the Batcave and re-download the WatchTower's transport beam access code. The zeta tube had been almost completely destroyed but luckily Bruce and J'onn, with the heavy help of Superman, had managed to salvage just enough.

The WatchTower was quiet and completely empty. The Batman, as they had all changed back into their costumes, walked towards the open area near the large window that showed the empty space between Earth and the JL's HQ. He pulled several holo-screens, typing in commands and accessing every file and security footage over the past year. Each screen played footage from a different month, sped up to show what happened.

"What day is it anyways?" Oliver asked watching the video from September as Dinah trained new JL members.

Clark watched as John Stewart sat in the medical ward with Dr. Mid-Night. "I thought it was March 13 or something?"

"Well its the fourteenth now. It's almost half past twelve. Think the kids are okay?"

As if on cue, a soft buzzing came from Clarks com. piece.

"Uh... Hello?"

"Its me." Conner's voice came through. "Just wanted to let you know that we found nothing so we're all going back home. Dick's already left for Gotham and M'gann's tired."

"Okay. Thank you. I'll tell the others."

He ended the conversation and looked at the heros.

"That was Conner. They didn't find anything so everyone is going home."

"What of Flash?" J'onn asked.

Clark was about to say he didn't know, when a new holo-screen appeared with Orin on it.

"Aquaman to WatchTower? Can you hear me?" The video feed was a bit fuzzy, Orin must have been able to access the WatchTower's communication frequency from his com unit.

"Thought you were supposed to be in Atlantis right now?" Oliver said sarcastically.

"Kaldur and I were on our way when he stopped for a moment, before attacking me."

"WHAT!?" Everyone, but Bruce, yelled.

"Orin what happened?" Clark asked.

"He told me to stay away from Atlantis for our own good. He knocked me unconscious and when I awoke he was gone. That was nearly two hours ago."

"Kaldur's gone rouge?" Oliver whispered, not wanting to believe it.

"I don't want to believe it either, but I afraid that we have to assume that he has... Until I can prove it otherwise." He eyed Bruce and Clark. "Before blacking out, I heard Kaldur speak to both Conner and Richard. He sounded as if he was giving orders that I could not hear nor understand."

_**FLASH: 04**_

Barry Allen, still dressed in his dumpster clothes, came zooming in and stopped next to Oliver finishing off an energy bar.

"Hey! What I miss? KidswenthomeandIgotalittlelostsoIheadedovertoStara ndkindofraidedOllie'sfridgeforaquicksnackandInotic ed  
thatyouhadlikeatonofmessagessoIgotboredandwentthro ughsomeofthemand-"

"Barry! Calm down! God how many energy bars did you eat!?"

"Sorry. Metabolism gets pretty low after_ three years. _I was saying that you got a message from Artemis like, five minutes ago. She said that Jade, her sister, called and said that Roy never came home. She wanted to know if you know where he might be."

"Roy's missing now too!?"

J'onn looked at Bruce, who was thinking the same thing as he was, "First Kaldur and now Roy? You don't think that someone is targeting them?"

Batman looked from J'onn to Barry to Orin. He thought for a moment, a million different scenarios going through his head at once, forming different plans for each one.

"Aquaman, can you get in contact with Tula from the WatchTower?"

"Possibly, though I do not know if she is with Kaldur."

"Risk it. Get a lock on her location and get her here as soon as possible. If Kaldur doesn't want un in Atlantis then we listen to that advice for now. Superman, call back Conner and M'gann and get them here. Flash and Arrow do the same with Wally and Artemis. If someone is targeting the team then we need to have them in one discrete location for their protection until we get this sorted out. Keep your com units open in case we need emergence contact."

Orin disappeared off screen and Oliver and Flash in a flash of zeta beam light. Bruce typed in coordinates into the zeta beam computer.

"So while you're we're on monitor duty, where are you going?" Clark asked seeing as how Bruce never asked J'onn and himself to go pick up their 'kids'.

"I'm getting Dick and Selina. Possibly Barbra as well. If what Orin said was true then Dick and Conner know something we don't then it's best if we question them somewhere they can't communicate with Kaldur."

Batman vanished into the light, leaving Clark and J'onn alone in the WT's main hall. Clark put his finger to his ear piece,

"Conner? Hey, you still there? Hello?"

A buzz of static and a groan answered the call. "I was kind of asleep for your information. No need to be loud."

"Sorry to wake you up, but we just got word that both Kaldur and Roy are missing."

"Roy's missing?"

"Yeah. Listen, Oliver and Barry went to get Artemis and Wally. Are you and M'gann okay?"

"Yeah... She's fine. We both are."

"Well we need you two to come to the WatchTower. We think someone is targeting the old team. Roy's disappeared and we think Kaldur's gone rouge."

"What!?" Behind Conner, M'gann asked what was wrong. He brushed her off. "Why would you think Kaldur's gone bad?"

"He attacked Orin on their way to Atlantis and left him unconscious. Orin said he heard Kaldur talk to you and Dick. Know anything about that?"

"I...I never got a call from Kaldur. He and Aquaman left five minutes after you did and I haven't heard from him since. Neither has M'gann."

"I still need you two to get here fast. Orin is going to try Tula and Wally and Artemis should be here along with-"

His com buzzed again, signaling another call coming through. Clark opened the line to both himself and, unknowingly, Conner.

"Superman."

Bruce's voice yelled into his ear, "Get J'onn and Barry down here now!"

"Bruce? What is it? What's wrong? Why Barry and-"

"Shut up Kent! Just do it! Selina's been shot!"

* * *

**and end of chapter! Hope you enjoyed. The next one will hopefully be a little longer and I am very happy to say that I am introducing a very special player in the next chapter and it will hopefully answer some questions about Dick's life in the past two years! But I shall not give away everything! That would spoil the fun! **

**Please read and review cuz reviews r the only thing that keep me from killing off everyone in one chapter and ending this very quickly! THE THREAT HAS BEEN UNLEASHED!**

**review or I throw tears everywhere!**

**lol. love you guys. no seriously things are going to get bad so I hope you are prepared. But it WILL have a happy ending! Wow I'm talking a lot! Pulling a Flash I am! Okay ok.**

**byebye!**


	18. MommaCat

**EEE HEE! new chapter! Two in one night! I am on a roll! Greenfeathers88, ask and you shall receive!**

**Big thanks to Yuu101cutie who has been leaving FANTASTIC reviews! thank you oh so very much and don't worry. Everything will be fine... kind of...maybe... ish... anyways this is a special chapter! New character intro and finally some answered questions! You have all been waiting patiently and I have decided that this was a good time to bring this guy in! ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Whatever! Just keep reading!**

* * *

After Bruce had argued with her for ten minutes about how important finding the Leaguers was, she had watch as the Batman, disguised as Bruce Wayne, practically dragged Dick away from her. She had dented the wall in a burst of anger, then had settled with packing a bag of fresh clothes and even Dick's favorite/ugly jacket, had messed with a Batman suit by drawing a moustache on it, then picked up some groceries. Her and Dick had set up a decent kitchen on the second floor at the old apartment and luckily the stove and sink still worked. Hopefully Dick would be back from wherever by midnight or Selina would have to kick two bat's asses.

It was almost eleven when she got the pot boiling. She threw some vegetables, spices and noodles into the pot then cut up some beef. Hoped Dick liked-

**_THUMP!_**

That came from upstairs. It wasn't mice, too loud. Human, but nobody but her and Dick knew that this place was secretly inhabited...well until today when almost everyone found out. She knew it wasn't the martian or Kent; they would have just flown in. Barry would be louder than a truck. It wasn't Dick, he would use the door. It could be Bruce...

She turned the stove down and went to check it out. There was some more thumping coming from the stairwell down the hall from the kitchen. She peered around the corner and cautiously opened the door. Nobody was there. She looked around; the ceiling, to the sides, even behind the stair case.

"Maybe I'm getting paranoid." She mumbled to herself. "Been hanging around Bats too much."

She walked back to the kitchen, but stopped. Something was wrong. She could smell the stew from here, but she had left the lid on and turned the stove down. She ran back to the kitchen and froze in the doorway.

"Hello Miss. Kyle." There was a man in her kitchen. Big, tall, muscular guy with black and orange armour and mask like he was dressed up for Halloween. He was stirring the stew casually, like he didn't have a care in the world that she was there. Selina took a step back when she felt something strike her neck. Her limbs went numb and she fell to the floor, catching the sight of a gun before she blacked out.

* * *

**WatchTower: 1:34am**

They stood outside of the operating room. Barry and J'onn were working behind a curtain, trying to save Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman's, life. Bruce had found her in the apartment, on the ground tied to a chair with bullet wounds bleeding out. Clark and J'onn had been there in an instant, Superman carefully carrying the injured woman in his arms while looking at her wounds with his x-ray vision. J'onn calling in Barry for medical assistance while Bruce stayed silent and followed them until both he and Clark were kicked out of the operating room.

Now they both waited until one of their honorary doctors came and told then she would be okay. And once Selina woke up, Bruce would have only one question:

_What happened?_

* * *

She remembered now. She had woken up tied to a chair. Not a very comfortable one either.

The man in front of her had his mask on; one side completely black, the other orange with a lens. The long sword and utility belt catching her eye. She had heard of this man, but she didn't think he was real.

"Have a nice dream?"

"What do you want?" She hissed.

The man sighed, "Straight to the point, huh? Fair enough. How's your neck by the way? It was a simple knock out dart. You reacted fast so it might have nicked your neck in a bad way."

"Thanks for the concern."

And then the gun was at her head. Great.

She stared at him, "So can I ask why the world famous Deathstroke the Terminator, master assassin and mercenary, is holding me at gun point in an old apartment? Are you being paid to kill me or is this just your way of asking me out?"

"Neither actually. I'm here on...personal business."

"You'll have to buy me dinner first. I'm a classy woman so it won't be cheap."

She could see him smirk under the mask, "Tell me _Miss._ Kyle. You have any kids?"

She wasn't expecting that. Why ask that? Why bring up the subject of kids? Deathstroke didn't know about Dick, did he? The whole world thought Robin and Dick Grayson were long dead so why would the villains think any different? But then again she had thought the same thing until two months ago. She had no idea what Dick had done in the past two years.

"Do I look like the mother cat type to you?" She covered up. "Why? Getting lonely? Thinking of starting a family maybe?"

"Not at all. But I am looking for an employee of mine. Hear he was somewhere in the neighbourhood. You wouldn't have happened to have seen him would you? Black hair, blue eye, always wears a stupid pair of sunglasses and an old jacket?"

He took the gun away from her head and stood straight, holding his free hand up to his shoulder. "About this tall, sixteen?" His voice screamed danger. "Used to be called _Robin_?"

She could speak. Her mouth wouldn't work. Deathstroke had just given a perfect description of Dick. Did this mean that before two months ago-

The sound of a door closing stopped her thought. It came from the first floor. The only one who would ever be that familiar would be-

_Please be Bruce, please be Bruce, please, please let it be Bruce or Kent or anyone else, please, please, please-_

"Hey Selina! I'm back! Hey, you here?" Dick Grayson called from below.

She desperately wanted to scream, to yell at the kid before anything could happen, but he gun was at her head and she knew the mercenary before her would shoot her and still get the result he wanted.

He whispered into her ear, "See? That wasn't so hard. All we need now is the distraction."

She heard the gunshots before she felt the bullets. It ripped threw her skin and muscle, lodging into her lower torso and shoulder. Not fatal but she still screamed. Her world went white and she didn't even feel herself hit the floor, her body too busy screaming in pain as her mind numbed and her vision got darker. She saw blotches of reality, Dick by her side saying things she could not hear, probably yelling at her to hold on. His face kept focusing in and out like a camera, she noticed a tear falling down his cheek.

She might have been hallucinating, but Deathstroke was there the whole time. He just stood there watching. Dick didn't notice him until the boy was knocked unconscious and taken away. Selina did not feel the tear run down her face as the world turned upside down and everything went black.

Only one thing was on her mind the whole time; Catwoman was going to make Deathstroke pay for hearting her and her kitten.

Nobody messes with MommaCat and gets away with it.

* * *

**Oh god I almost made myself cry. jesus I am so evil. But my words are true. don't mess with Selina's kittens unless you have a death wish. also someone commented about Diana helping with Dick and his issues along with Selina. Personally I see Diana as more of an aunt then mom to Dick but both woman are still crazy protective of their babybird and will destroy anyone who gets in their way. MommaCat and MotherAmazon don't take kindly to child abuse.**

**So I hope you enjoyed. Yes its shorter than some of my others but this was mainly filler. I wanted to bring DS in SO BADLY I WAS WAITING EVER SO PATIANTLY FOR THIS TO COME OUT! and for all of you who think that I'm going to have Slade as a big time ass, GUESS AGAIN! HAVE YOU SEEN HIM IN SOME OF HE NIGHTWING COMICS! GOD SLADE YOU ARE ALMOST AS BAD AS DICK! seriously, the guy can pick Dick up by the shoulders and calls him kid all the time! I'm making this Deathstroke a better character than he is in most shows. like in TT, where he was just creepy and pure evil and gave me nightmares. Comic verse Slade is funny. if you don't believe me read nightwing #80. the older ones. not 52 cuz that shit sucks.**

**and now its bedtime cuz im going to Canada's wonderland tomorrow! technically today since its past 12.**

**GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**

**byebye**


End file.
